Petites histoires
by cemeil
Summary: Oneshot n14. Avoir une équipe en or, voilà ce que veut Olivier Dubois. Et il l'aura. Gryffondor remportera la coupe!
1. Il faut continuer à vivre

Bonjour tout le monde! 

J'espère que vous allez bien malgré cette canicule (pour ceux qui sont en France!!). FSO!!

Enfin bon… merci de prendre le temps de me lire! C'est gentil! 

****

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages et lieux évoqués que vous reconnaissez appartiennent à J.K.R. Le reste viens de ma petite tête ! Lol.

****

Il faut continuer à vivre.

Elle s'était assise au bord du lac, repensant à la journée d'hier. Hier, tous les apprentis sorciers auraient du rentrer chez eux. Mais hier, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait attaqué. Hier, la gare de Pré-au-Lard et le Poudlard Express avaient explosé laissant planer au-dessus des nouvelles décombres, la marque des Ténèbres. De nombreux secours étaient apparus très peu de temps après la catastrophe. Ils rassuraient les blessés légers qui étaient par la suite rapatriés chez eux tandis que les blessés graves ou encore les morts étaient envoyés à Sainte Mangouste.

Elle ne put continuer. Pourquoi était-elle ici à Poudlard? Parce que toute sa famille encore valide faisait partie des secours et elle, elle tournait en rond. Elle était en colère. En colère contre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, ses mangemorts et surtout en colère contre elle-même. Oui, elle s'en voulait car elle vivait. Et si elle vivait aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'une personne s'est sacrifiée en la protégeant… elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses sombres pensées. Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe.

Elle se leva détachant ses yeux du lac et regagna le château. Ses pas la conduisirent à la Grande Salle. Elle s'attendait à être seule, elle fut surprise d'y voir une dizaine d'élèves. Tous se tournèrent vers elle quand elle rentra, puis d'un même mouvement, ils reprirent leurs occupations. La jeune fille se dirigea vers une personne qu'elle connaissait. Elle lui avait parlée à deux ou trois reprises. Elle s'installa à ses côtés.

Katie Bell esquissa un sourire en guise de bienvenue. Ses parents étaient médicomages et avaient été appelés pour s'occuper des victimes sur place. Ils avaient jugés bon de la laisser à Poudlard en attendant. Katie était une poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, l'une des quatre maisons de l'école de sorcellerie. Elle était plutôt bonne élève et venait de passer ses A.S.P.I.C. Elle souhaitait par dessus tout être une joueuse professionnelle. Mais si jamais elle ne pouvait pas, elle envisagerait une carrière dans le droit.

Elles n'échangèrent que quelques mots à l'occasion du petit déjeuner. Autour de la Table, c'était le silence. Un silence qui n'était pas sain, il était plutôt opprimant et devint vite insupportable. Avec l'aide de Katie, elle fit connaissance des autres élèves présents à table. Ils avaient tous des parents qui exerçaient un travail qui était lié à la catastrophe. Les élèves des quatre maisons étaient réunis.

Bientôt, ils en vinrent à parler de la journée d'hier, de l'explosion. S'ils étaient en bonne santé, c'est que la plupart d'entre eux n'étaient pas encore arrivés à la gare ou étaient loin de l'origine de l'explosion. elle, elle y était. Tout près d'après ses souvenirs. Son tour arriva rapidement. Trop rapidement à son goût bien qu'elle soit la dernière.

_ Et toi Ginny? Demanda Nathalie MacDonald.

Nathalie avait terminé sa deuxième année à Poudlard. Elle était une amie de Denis Crivey, le frère de Colin qui était lui-même un ami de Ginny.

_ Pardon? Fit Ginny avec un sourire d'excuse.

_ Où étais-tu lors de l'explosion?

La question cruciale. Voulait-elle y répondre? Non. Mais elle savait au fond d'elle-même que le dire à voix haute ne pourrait pas lui faire plus de mal. Tous ici avaient perdu un ami ou était sans nouvelle de leurs frères et sœurs. Elle inspira profondément avant de commencer son récit…

_ J'étais avec mon frère, Ron, et ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry Potter et Hermione Granger. On avait fini de monter nos malles dans le train quand çà a explosé…

Les larmes coulaient silencieusement le long de ses joues. Tous avaient les oreilles grandes ouvertes.

_… Harry et Hermione étaient dans le compartiment… Ils n'ont pas survécu…

Une fois de plus elle s'interrompit. Tous étaient consternés. Le Survivant était mort. Imperturbable, Ginny continua.

_… Ron était à mes côtés sur le quai. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris, peut-être un mauvais pressentiment, mais au moment même où j'entendais le bruit de l'explosion, il m'a poussé à terre et il m'a protégé.

Personne n'osait parlé. Ginny avait été au cœur de la catastrophe et malgré cela, elle était vivante car…

_Il est mort pour me protéger. Conclut-elle.

La phrase résumait ce que tout le monde pensait. Les élèves n'avaient pas remarqué l'arrivée de diverses personnes. La famille Weasleys avait voulu faire une surprise à leur benjamine en emmenant Fred et Georges, fraîchement sortis de Sainte Mangouste, directement à Poudlard. Tous avaient entendu le récit de Ginny.

A la fin de son récit, Ginny s'était effondrée en pleurs sur la table. Elle n'avait, elle non plus, pas remarqué la présence de sa famille. Molly s'avança vers sa fille, suivie du reste de la famille. Elle avait ressenti le désarroi de sa famille mais surtout un sentiment de culpabilité. Elle prit son unique fille dans ses bras et la réconforta aidée par son mari et ses fils. Ils étaient seuls dans la Grande Salle, les élèves s'étant éclipsés. Ginny finit par s'endormir d'épuisement. Tous ensemble, ils regagnèrent Le Terrier, leur maison où maintenant une chambre serait vide…

Une semaine plus tard, on pouvait voir la famille Weasleys réunie autour d'une pierre tombale. L'enterrement était terminé et tous les proches et amis de la famille étaient partis. Ginny fut la dernière à quitter la tombe de son frère ce jour là. Avant de lui tourner le dos pour rentrer au Terrier, elle avait murmuré:

_Merci Ron. Je t'aime. Au revoir et attends-moi.

Une larme solitaire vint se poser sur la rose qu'elle venait de poser.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ginny Weasleys continua à vivre. Elle termina avec brio ses études à Poudlard. Ensuite, elle poursuivit des études de médecine et devint plus tard une célèbre médicomage. 

A son mariage avec Alec Mirmow, un membre du Ministère, toute sa famille était présente ainsi que plusieurs de ses amis. Deux ans après cette union, elle mit au monde un fils, le premier petit-fils d'Arthur et Molly, qu'elle prénomma avec l'accord de son mari Ron Harry Mirmow, en l'honneur de son frère et du meilleur ami de celui-ci. Le couple eut trois autres enfant, Mark, Antony et Hermione en l'honneur de sa meilleure amie. Malgré tout ce bonheur, Ginny dut faire face avec le temps à la mort de ses parents puis de ses frères aînés.

Elle mourut à l'âge de 85 ans. Elle avait eut une vie heureuse dans l'ensemble. Elle avait été mère, grand-mère et même arrière grand-mère. Tous regrettèrent cette femme généreuse. 

Lors de sa mort, la première personne que Ginny vit fut son frère, Ron. Il l'accueillit avec une sourire:

_Tu vois petite sœur… je t'ai attendue.

****

FIN.

Voilà! Comme c'est écrit juste au-dessus, c'est fini!

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé… avec des reviews… par exemple! Lol.

Bye et Bonne fin de vacances!


	2. Souvenirs d'une vie à deux

Bonjour tout le monde!

Alors, c'est un chapitre unique (et oui encore un!) qui parle d'un couple pas trop évoqué (mais évoqué quand même! Lol). l'histoire est vue du point de vue d'un membre de ce couple. Alors, j'espère que çà vous plaira…

Bonne lecture.

****

Disclaimer: les personnages et la chanson ne m'appartiennent pas. Je fais juste que les emprunter. Sinon, le reste est de moi!

**__**

Souvenirs d'une vie à deux

Çà aurait fait 15 ans aujourd'hui. On aurait du fêter nos 15 ans de mariage mais tu es mort. Pour me sauver, pour nous sauver moi et notre deuxième enfant. Je me souviendrais toujours de cette journée où on s'est promis un amour éternel. Et à chaque fois que j'entends notre chanson, c'est toujours la même chose, je pleure. Tiens, la voici qui passe à la radio, c'est certainement Seamus.

__

Je te promets le sel au baiser de ma bouche

Notre premier baiser. Un baiser rapide. Nos lèvres se sont à peine effleurées et pourtant… ce baiser à scellé nos vies. Nous avions 16 ans.

__

Je te promets le miel à ma main qui te touche

Ta main dans la mienne. Notre première sortie à Pré-au-Lard en tant que couple. Notre premier rendez-vous en tête à tête.

__

Je te promets le ciel au-dessus de ta couche

Des fleurs et des dentelles pour que tes nuits soient douces

Notre première fois. Notre nuit de noces… et oui, pas avant le mariage!! Magique. Notre premier enfant naîtra 9 mois plus tard.

__

Je te promets la clé des secrets de mon âme

Toi seul connaissait tout de moi. Même ma meilleure amie n'en savait pas autant. Un seul regard et tu comprenais tout.

__

Je te promets ma vie de mes rires à mes larmes

Je t'ai tout donné de moi. je me suis donnée à toi. Et maintenant que tu n'es plus, je ne suis plus que ton ombre.

__

Je te promets le feu à la place des armes

Plus jamais des adieux rien que des au-revoirs

Ce n'est qu'un au-revoir. Maintenant je le sais mais çà a été dur, très dur quand tu nous as quitté. Pour moi c'était comme une trahison. Tu es mort touché par l'Avada Kedavra, terrassé en même pas une seconde.

__

J'y crois comme à la terre, j'y crois comme au soleil

Oui, on se retrouvera. J'en suis sûre. Par delà la vie, on vivra ensemble dans la mort.

__

J'y crois comme un enfant, comme on peut croire au ciel

J'y crois comme nos enfants qui croient au ciel. Nos enfants qui tous les soirs avant de s'endormir regardent le ciel pour voir ton étoile. Celle qu'ils t'ont désigné d'office.

__

J'y crois comme à ta peau, à tes bras qui me serrent

Ma première nuit sans toi. Notre lit était vide. Tu n'étais pas là. Je ne me suis plus jamais endormie dans tes bras.

__

Je te promets une histoire différente des autres

J'ai tant besoin d'y croire encore

Notre coup de foudre nous a sauvés. Toi comme moi étions en manque d'affection. Et moi pour toi ou toi pour moi avons rempli ce manque. Tu m'as redonné la vie, mais à ta mort j'ai survécu… pour nos enfants.

__

Je te promets des jours tout bleus comme tes veines

Et on a vécu des beaux jours. Chaque jour de chaque année n'était que bonheur.

__

Je te promets des nuits rouges comme tes rêves

Nos nuits d'amour irremplaçables.

__

Des heures incandescentes et des minutes blanches

Des secondes insouciantes au rythme de tes hanches

Qui d'autre que nos enfants peuvent en être les témoins? Nos deux merveilleux enfants…

__

Je te promets mes bras pour porter tes angoisses

Je me sentais en sécurité dans tes bras. Entourée de tout ton amour.

__

Je te promets mes mains pour que tu les embrasses

Le baisemain. Une sorte de jeu qui s'était instauré entre nous lors de notre dernière année à Poudlard.

__

Je te promets mes yeux si tu ne peux plus voir

J'te promets d'être heureux si tu n'as plus d'espoir

Toi pour moi. Moi pour toi. Tu es mort pour moi. Tu vivras à jamais en moi.

__

J'y crois comme à la terre, j'y crois comme au soleil

On se reverra et pour toujours cette fois rien ne nous séparera.

__

J'y crois comme un enfant, comme on peut croire au ciel

Nous étions deux enfants de moldus, perdus à notre première rencontre sur le quai 9 3/4.

__

J'y crois comme à ta peau, à tes bras qui me serrent

Dans tous mes malheurs, tu étais là.

__

J'te promets une histoire différente des autres

Si tu m'aides à y croire encore

A croire encore au bonheur même sans toi…

Les paroles ne viennent plus. La mélodie s'est tue. Quelqu'un a éteint la radio. Je me retourne une photo de toi à la main pour me retrouver face à Hermione. Çà te surprends, hein? Nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochées depuis la mort de Ron. Nous vivons la même chose. Chacune de nous, on a perdu notre véritable amour.

Elle s'avance et me prends dans ses bras. Mes larmes sont silencieuses mais elle font mal. Une simple étreinte qui me montre que je ne suis pas seule. La solitude… C'est dur à endurer. Surtout depuis que les enfants sont à Poudlard. Deux Gryffondors! Je suis sûr que tu es fier d'eux de là où tu es. Un sourire s'esquisse sur mon visage. Hermione le voit et en conclut qu'elle peut me laisser.

Je me retrouve alors en cette journée qu'avec ton souvenir. Tu peux dire comme tous les jours. Oui, mais aujourd'hui, çà aurait fait 15 ans, notre mariage s'est déroulé il y a 15 ans. Et tu n'es plus là. Je suis la veuve du regretté Dean Thomas : Lavande Brown Thomas.

**__**

FIN

Alors çà vous a plu? Déplu? N'hésitez pas à le dire! Pour çà, il y a un petit bouton "Go" en bas à gauche de votre écran… alors si vous pouviez vous en servir, je serais pas contre.

Merci beaucoup.

Cemeil.


	3. Histoire éternelle

****

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à madame Rowling. Et la chanson c'est Histoire éternelle de la **Belle et la Bête**, Walt Disney.

Bonjour tout le monde!

Ceci n'est pas une suite. C'est complètement indépendant. Alors voilà, bonne lecture! Enfin j'espère! lol

****

HISTOIRE ETERNELLE

"_Notre histoire ressemble un peu à un conte de fée. Tout a commencé à mes onze ans quand j'ai intégré Poudlard. Même si le monde de la sorcellerie ne m'était pas inconnu, même si je connaissais le château par le biais de mes parents et de mes frères, j'étais terrorisée. Après avoir traversé le lac, on nous a dirigé vers la Grande Salle. J'ai alors été répartie dans la maison ennemie de la tienne. _

Tu me faisais peur. Tous mes frères, mes amis te trouvaient arrogant et injuste; ils t'appelaient la Bête de Poudlard, tu étais toujours seul, lançais des regards qui auraient pu tuer… Mais moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de t'aimer. Et ce que je croyais un rêve se réalisa dans ma 7ème année.

****

Histoire éternelle, 

qu'on ne croit jamais,

__

Çà c'est sûr. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour mes sentiments seraient partagés. Mais ce jour d'avril je m'en rappellerais à tout jamais.

  
**De deux inconnus, **

qu'un geste imprévu, 

rapproche en secret...

__

On ne se connaissait pas vraiment malgré le fait qu'on se côtoyait tous les jours. On aurait pu ne jamais se connaître si ce sinistre événement ne s'était pas passé. L'attaque à Gringotts. Mon frère aîné y a été tué sur le coup. Je me suis alors enfermée dans un mutisme complet. Seul toi, tu as réussi à découvrir une infime faille où passer. Tu m'a raconté que toi aussi tu avais vécu çà. Dès lors, un lien solide s'est établi entre nous: l'amour. C'est venu si vite et ce n'est plus jamais reparti. 

  
**Et soudain se pose, **

sur leurs cœurs en fête,

__

Tu m'as redonné le goût à la vie. Mon premier sourire après sa mort a été pour toi. Tout le monde te croit froid, personne ne te connaît comme tu es. Nous étions et nous sommes toujours heureux ensemble.

  
**Un papillon rose, **

un rien pas grand chose, 

une fleur offerte....

__

C'était le printemps. Les oiseaux chantaient, la nature renaissait. Mais c'était aussi le printemps dans nos cœurs. Etrange, non? Toi, tu réapprenais à aimer, moi, je découvrais l'amour.

  
  
**Rien ne se ressemble, **

rien n'est plus pareil,

__

Comment la vie sans toi et ma vie avec toi pourrait être la même? On redécouvre tout, tous les deux. Les moindres détails se transforment. Les moments que nous vivons ne sont plus mes souvenirs mais les nôtres.

  
**Mais... comment savoir la peur envolée,**

que l'on s'est trompé...

__

  
**Chanson éternelle, **

au refrain fané,

__

Certes **au refrain fané**_ mais toujours aussi efficace. C'est cette chanson, qu'on chantait petit, qu'on chante maintenant et que plus tard on chanteras à nos enfants._

  
**C'est vrai c'est étrange, **

de voir comme on change, 

sans même y penser...

__

Je n'ai rien à ajouter. On évolue sans même y penser.

****

  
Tout comme les étoiles,

s'éteignent en cachette,  
L'Histoire Eternelle, 

touche de son aile,  
La Belle et la Bête.  


  
L' Histoire Eternelle, 

touche de son aile,  
La Belle et la Bête...

__

C'est comme çà que notre histoire traversera le temps. Toi celui qui faisait peur et moi, ta belle."

Ceci c'est le carnet de ma grand-mère, Virginia Weasleys Rogue. C'est ce qu'elle a prononcé le jour de son mariage avec grand-père il y a 40 ans maintenant. Ils vivent toujours ensemble entourés de leur famille: enfants, petits-enfants et même arrière petits-enfants depuis peu. Le serment que Mam'Gin' a fait est toujours en action. Maintenant vous savez que ce conte de fée existe encore et pour longtemps. C'est leur "Histoire éternelle".

****

FIN

Et vala! Çà a été une grosse surprise ou pas cette fois? J'avais laissé des petits indices quand même! Pas très explicites mais bon… suspense… suspense! Lol!!!

Merci à ceux qui ont pris la peine de me laisser un ti mot et à ceux qui ont lu même sans rien dire! lol

Franceska: Merci! C'est gentil! Le titre de la chanson c'est _Je te promets_

Khalia: Merci, merci et merci! Lol. quand à la surprise, c'était un ti peu le but! ^^

Mystick: Je continue, je continue… (pendant que j'ai le temps!! Lol). 

virginie1: J'espère que tu as aimé celle là aussi! C'est marrant de chercher des couples pas très utilisés!! Et celle là, elle est un peu plus gaie, nan?

Bisous à tous.

Bibye!

Cemeil.


	4. L'amour brille sous les étoiles

Disclaimer : Le titre ne m'appartient pas, il s'agit du titre d'une chanson tirée du _Roi lion_ de Walt Disney. Les personnages évoqués ne m'appartiennent pas excepté les membres de la famille d'Hermione ; ils appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**_« L'amour brille sous les étoiles »_**

_C'était un beau soir d'été. Le ciel était dégagé sur toute l'Angleterre. Les habitants de l'île en profitaient encore malgré l'heure avancée. Pour les enfants, c'était encore les vacances scolaires. La dernière quinzaine du mois d'août venait de commencer. A trois endroits différents, trois enfants étaient perdus dans leurs pensées._

_Ils n'avaient pas plus de sept ans. Et chacun d'entre eux ignorait ce qui allait se passer dans leur futur. Chacun d'entre eux ignorait la sombre guerre qui allait éclater. Ce soir-là, tous les trois avaient la tête dans les étoiles. Ils profitaient de la permission qui leur avait été accordés. Ce soir-là, ils allaient se coucher plus tard._

**O**ooooooooo**O**

Un petit garçon plutôt menu se trouvait sur les branches d'un arbre. Il s'y était allongé. Ces deux yeux vert émeraude étaient perdus dans l'immensité qu'offrait la nuit. Le jour avait laissé sa place. Harry aimait la nuit. La nuit, il était comme tout le monde, un petit garçon. Il avait appris une expression récemment comme quoi « la nuit, tous les chats sont gris ». Il aimait cette expression. Il se sentait comme un chat.

C'est certainement pour cette raison que le gros chien de tante Marge, Molosse, aboyait après lui depuis près de trois bonnes heures refusant au petit garçon le droit de toucher terre. Mais pour Harry, çà n'avait plus aucune importance. C'est vrai qu'il avait été humilié. Mais à cet instant précis, il était seul et tranquille. Il était intouchable, personne ne pouvait venir l'embêter. Dudley était bien trop gros pour monter aux arbres afin de l'embêter quant aux adultes, ils n'en prenaient pas la peine.

Cette année, ils étaient partis en vacances chez tante Marge, au grand déplaisir du petit garçon. Sa vie avait été un enfer. Mais tout ce qu'il avait vécu s'effaçait peu à peu tandis qu'il rentrait dans le pays des étoiles. Harry avait toujours été attiré par le ciel. C'était là où vivaient ses parents. Même si oncle Vernon et tante Pétunia disaient que ses parents étaient des bons à rien; pour Harry, ils restaient ses parents.

Il ne savait pas à quoi ils ressemblaient. Ils savaient juste que ses parents l'aimaient beaucoup. Et lui aussi les aimait. Harry avait toujours été un petit garçon seul. A l'école, les autres le craignaient parce qu'il était le cousin de Dudley et être ami avec le cousin de Dudley voulait dire devenir l'ennemi de celui-ci. Il n'y avait que la maîtresse qui l'appelait par son prénom.

Tout d'un coup, il vit des étoiles briller un peu plus fort. Aussitôt son attention toute entière se porta sur la voûte céleste. Lentement, il vit se dessiner deux visages. Bien sûr il aurait pu croire que c'était ses parents mais non. C'était deux visages de jeunes enfants, d'à peu près son âge, un garçon et une fille. Ils lui souriaient.

Etrange. D'autant plus qu'il ne les connaissait pas. Il n'eut guère le temps d'y repenser. Tante Marge appela Molosse et Harry put enfin descendre de son arbre. Il était légèrement courbaturé, une après-midi entière sur un arbre n'arrangeant rien. Il dut faire face, à nouveau, à toute sa famille. Il fut grondé une fois de plus. Et une fois de plus, il ne répondit rien. Sa tête pensant encore aux deux enfants qu'il avait vu dans les étoiles.

On l'envoya se coucher dans l'endroit le plus sale et le plus froid de la maison. Même le chien dormait dans un meilleur endroit. Harry prit la légère couverture dont il disposait et partit dans le pays des rêves. Le lendemain, il avait complètement oublié les deux jeunes enfants.

Bien plus tard lorsqu'il sera plus grand et qu'il croisera ces deux enfants, il se souviendra…

**O**ooooooooo**O**

- Encore papa! Encore!

- Non chérie.

- S'il te plaît papa ! une dernière fois.

Le père ne résista pas au regard implorant que lui jetait sa fille. Il la prit dans ses bras et la fit tourner dans les airs une nouvelle fois. Elle était aux anges. Ses parents avaient fermé leurs cabinets pour les vacances. La petite fille les avait pour elle toute seule pendant trois semaines. Cette année, ils étaient restés en Angleterre, sur la côte.

Leur maison de vacances n'était ni trop grande, ni trop petite. Toute la famille y avait sa place. C'était la maison des grands parents, la maison de famille. Au moins une fois par an, toute la famille se réunissait. Cette année, c'était pour les vacances d'été. Le fait est que çà arrangeait bien les parents d'Hermione. En effet, ils venaient d'ouvrir leurs cabinets dentaires et ils n'avaient pas les moyens de partir en vacances. Ce fut donc tout naturellement qu'ils acceptèrent l'invitation.

Hermione passait ses journées entières avec ses cousins et cousines. Elle était heureuse entourée d'enfants. Etant fille unique, elle avait développé son esprit créatif et s'était découvert une nouvelle passion, la lecture. Cependant la petite fille préférait mille fois mieux jouer que lire. Ce soir-là, c'était avec son papa. La petite fille aimait beaucoup son papa. C'était toujours dans ses bras qu'elle s'endormait. Bien sûr, elle aimait aussi sa maman, mais ce n'était pas pareil.

Il était déjà tard. Les étoiles avaient remplacé le soleil. Il faisait une température agréable malgré l'heure avancée. C'était le dernier soir dans la maison des vacances. Toute la famille était réunie pour le dernier repas avant celui de noël qui se déroulerait chez le cousin Georges. Tous les petits enfants avaient reçu la permission de rester éveiller un peu plus tard…

Quand Hermione eut fini son dernier tour avec son papa, elle alla rejoindre ses cousins qui jouaient à un jeu de société. Elle ne comprenait pas très bien en quoi consistait le jeu. Elle fit équipe avec son cousin préféré, Antoine, c'est-à-dire qu'elle lançait les dés et bougeait le pion… Antoine faisait le reste.

Peu à peu, les cousins devinrent de moins en moins nombreux… à un tel point qu'ils ne pouvaient plus jouer. Hermione se frottait les yeux, la fatigue commençait à venir. Le marchand de sable n'allait pas tarder à venir la voir. Ses parents le remarquèrent. Sa maman alla la coucher.

La fillette était en pyjama. Tous les soirs elle faisait sa petite prière rien qu'à elle. Elle se mettait face à la fenêtre et regardait les étoiles. Sa préférée s'appelait Sirius. Ce soir-là, dans les étoiles, elle vit quelque chose. Deux visages… deux petits garçons. L'un les yeux rieurs et espiègles, l'autre, triste… si triste…

- Chérie ? Tu as fini ? C'est l'heure.

- Oui m'man.

- Allez hop ! Au dodo.

Hermione s'installa confortablement dans son lit. Sa maman lui fit un petit peu de lecture puis s'en alla. Mais avant de fermer la porte, la maman alluma une petite veilleuse. Elle allait fermer quand elle entendit sa fille lui dire d'une voix ensommeillée :

- T'aime maman.

- Moi aussi je t'aime chérie.

Hermione n'entendit pas la porte se fermer, déjà perdue dans son sommeil. Le marchand de sable venait de passer. La veilleuse allumée et le ciel parsemé d'étoiles, la fillette dormit comme une princesse.

Le lendemain quand elle se réveilla. Elle n'avait qu'une préoccupation : faire sa valise et rentrer à la maison. Elle était pressée de rentrer chez elle. La famille Granger repartit dans les environs de midi. Ils retournaient chez eux vivre une vie paisible... paisible jusqu'aux onze ans de leur fille…

**O**ooooooooo**O**

Ron avait ses sept ans révolus maintenant. Il était un grand garçon comme aimait le répéter sa mère. Il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il avait toujours aussi peur des araignées. Les jumeaux se souvenaient très bien de l'origine de cette peur. Ils se souvenaient aussi très bien de la punition qui avait suivie. Rien qu'à l'évocation du mot, le petit garçon se mettait à hurler de terreur.

Mais ce soir-là, il n'y avait aucune mauvaises blagues en perspective. Toute la famille était réunie dans le jardin. Les jumeaux étaient étroitement surveillés par Molly Weasley. Ron jouait avec sa petite sœur. C'était sa sœur et il oubliait parfois qu'il avait d'autres frères…

Ce soir-là, il était placé entre ses deux aînés, Bill et Charlie. Tandis que Ginny se trouvait entre Charlie et Percy. Fred et George se trouvaient de chaque côté de leurs parents. Ce soir, ils fêtaient l'anniversaire de Charlie.

Ron était un petit garçon qui pouvait aussi bien être adorable qu'insupportable. Il faut remercier ses grands frères. Il savait soudoyer ses parents d'une manière déconcertante. Il était devenu le complice des jumeaux pour les farces qu'ils jouaient à Percy. Il était la victime favorite des joyeux farceurs. Percy était toujours sérieux. Ainsi, tous les frères et la petite sœur réunis faisaient tout pour l'embêter. Mais ce soir là, Ron se rendit compte que bientôt Percy ne serait plus à la maison. Il rentrerait à Poudlard en septembre suivant Bill et Charlie.

Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur générale, comme seuls les Weasley savent mettre. Charlie souffla ses bougies et ouvrit ses cadeaux. Ron et Ginny avait fait le cadeau ensemble. C'était… c'est une bonne question… Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Cependant Charlie ne demanda pas et remercia les deux benjamins.

Les enfants purent enfin sortir de table. Ils en profitèrent pour aller dans le jardin. Ils jouèrent un peu à chat puis, ils s'allongèrent tous dans l'herbe, tête contre tête, les yeux dans les étoiles. On entendait plus aucun bruit. Tous regardaient les étoiles.

C'était la première fois que Ron regardait le ciel de cette manière là. Il se trouva comme aspiré par les étoiles. C'était comme s'il était dans le ciel lui aussi. Ses yeux commençaient à se fermer tout doucement. Mais avant que tout ne devienne noir jusqu'au lendemain, il aperçut un garçon et une fille dans le ciel… ils dormaient tous les deux. La fille était jolie et le garçon semblait tout petit, très très très petit même !

Le petit garçon ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'endormait. A côté de lui, il sentait sa petite sœur serrée contre lui. Il passa un bras autour d'elle comme pour la protéger, et, pour lui, il fit nuit. Quelques temps plus tard, les aînés décidèrent qu'il était temps de rentrer. Les deux petits dormaient trop profondément pour les réveiller. Bill porta Ron jusqu'à sa chambre.

Les vacances étaient finies. Aujourd'hui, la famille Weasley au complet était à King's Cross pour accompagner les trois plus grands. Ron enviait Percy. Lui aussi voulait aller à Poudlard. Lui aussi voulait se faire tout plein d'amis. Sa maman lui dit que çà viendrait bien assez vite. Dans très peu de temps même et qui sait ? peut-être rencontrerait-il les enfants des étoiles ?

**O**ooooooooo**O**

_Dix années étaient passées depuis ce soir d'été. Les trois jeunes gens profitaient de leur dernier soir au collège de sorcellerie Poudlard. Demain, ils entreraient dans la vie active. Demain ils entameraient une nouvelle page de leurs vies respectives. Malgré tout, ils savaient que demain, ils seraient toujours trois._

_Le ciel était dégagé en ce jour de juin. Les étoiles étaient très nombreuses. Les trois sorciers étaient dans le parc de Poudlard, allongés dans l'herbe. Les yeux dans les étoiles, ils pensaient à cette soirée, il y a dix ans. Les yeux dans les étoiles, ils se remémoraient leurs sept années d'apprentissage de la sorcellerie. Les yeux dans les étoiles, ils se promirent d'être toujours là pour les autres. Chacun commencerait sa propre vie demain. Chacun prendra un chemin différent. Mais chacun sait qu'il ne sera jamais seul où qu'il soit et quoiqu'il fasse._

_C'était plus que de l'amitié qui les unissait. Ils avaient appris à se connaître, à s'accepter, à s'entraider ou encore à pardonner. Ils s'aimaient comme un frère aime sa sœur, comme un frère aime son frère ou encore comme s'aiment deux amoureux._

_Il commençait à faire froid dehors. La jeune fille grelottait. Ils décidèrent de rentrer à la tour des Gryffondors. La main dans la main, ils tournèrent le dos au lac pour rentrer chez eux. Ils quittèrent la tranquillité de la nuit et sa sérénité pour revenir dans une maison pleine de chaleur et de joie de vivre. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'oubliait pas que « l'amour brille sous les étoiles », et qu'il en serait toujours ainsi._

**Fin **


	5. Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête

_**Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête **_

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à JK Rowling. Je ne fais qu'emprunter ses personnages, et la chanson revisitée par les gryffondors.

Ce chapitre pourrait se trouver dans le tome 5. Voilà l'histoire de « Weasley est notre roi »,

J'espère que çà vous conviendra, bonne lecture.

**_Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête _**

Ron avait été humilié par les Serpentard. Ils avaient réussi leur coup. Ron n'avait plus aucun goût pour le Quidditch. C'était pourtant son sport préféré jusqu'à présent. C'était presque sa raison de vivre ! Mais aujourd'hui, rien que de prononcer ce mot le faisait grimacer. Ginny ne supportait plus de voir son frère dans cet état là.

Elle devrait plutôt dire ses frères vu que George et Fred avaient été exclus de l'équipe par Ombrage, cette vieille face de crapaud ! Harry aussi d'ailleurs. Mais l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ne resterait en aucun cas sans Weasley. Elle allait se présenter pour remplacer Harry. Attrapeuse n'était pas son poste favori mais elle se débrouillait plutôt bien d'après les dires de son frère Charlie.

Elle était déterminée. Elle savait qu'Angelina, le capitaine, avait refusé la démission de Ron. Elle allait tout faire pour que celui-ci se sente à l'aise sur un balai comme çà l'a toujours été. Le lendemain, elle commençait avec Histoire de la magie. Elle pourrait en parler tranquillement avec Luna. Ginny l'aimait bien cette fille un peu loufoque. Luna est excentrique et croit en des choses absolument incroyables mais la plus jeune des Weasley sait qu'elle cache quelque chose de lourd derrière cette carapace. Ginny se souvint de leur première rencontre...

_Le professeur Flitwick était sur sa pile de livre devant une classe de Serdaigle attentive et de Gryffondor, un peu moins. Il n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre de ses élèves. Cependant, dans les seconde années, la petite Lovegood l'intriguait._

Il secoua la tête comme pour se changer les idées.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir un nouveau sortilège. Vous vous rappelez ? Celui que nous avons évoqué au dernier cours. Vous allez travailler par binôme.

Les élèves se tournaient déjà vers leurs amis respectifs mais la voix aiguë du petit professeur les en empêcha.

- Je fais les binômes. Un serdaigle et un gryffondor.

Le minuscule professeur commença à faire les groupes. Ginny n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis dans sa classe. Avec ce qu'il s'était passé lors de sa première année, elle avait pris un an de retard au point de vue des amitiés. Elle ne se sentait proche d'aucune de ses camarades de chambre. Seul Colin Crivey l'approchait mais ce n'était que pour lui demander des nouvelles d'Harry.

- Ginny Weasley avec...

Luna non plus n'avait pas d'amis. Elle était rêveuse, toujours dans un autre monde. Elle croyait à des choses incroyables. Elle faisait des choses complètement stupides. Mais Luna n'avait pas besoin des autres. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait...

- Luna Lovegood.  


_  
_Depuis ce jour, les deux jeunes filles ne s'étaient plus quittées. A chaque cours commun, elles étaient l'une à côté de l'autre. Elles faisaient leurs devoirs ensemble. Et puis leur petit groupe de deux s'était agrandi avec les ans. Les deux jeunes fille s'embellissant et attirant les regards. Ginny devait bien avouer que çà la concernait plutôt elle mais elle ne laissait jamais Luna seule.

Le jeune rousse attendait impatiemment son amie dans la salle d'Histoire. C'était le cours idéal pour bavarder même pour les Serdaigle. Ginny avait appris un sortilège qui lui permettait d'avoir des notes consistantes en Histoire de la magie sans prendre la peine d'écouter le professeur Binns.

Ce matin là, Luna arriva en cours en fredonnant la chanson maudite. Ginny savait bien que ce n'était pas contre son frère, Luna aimait tous les trucs de ce genre. Cependant, elle ne la laissa pas continuer.

- Luna, Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

- Oui ?

- C'est à propos du match de Quidditch...

- Et de la chanson des Serpentard, je suppose ?

- En effet. Ron est désemparé et mes frères sont...

- C'est bon Gin', j'ai compris. Tu veux les venger en clair ? Pas besoin de tourner autour du pot. J'accepte de t'aider ! On commence par o ?

- Merci Luna ! Merci beaucoup !

- Mais de rien !

Durant près d'une heure, elles essayèrent toutes les solutions possibles et inimaginables de vengeance. Mais à chaque fois, la stratégie n'était pas totalement correcte. La fin de l'heure sonna et Luna chantait toujours la chanson. Ginny sut alors ce qu'elles allaient faire. C'était tellement simple ! Pourquoi ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt !

- Luna ! Luna ! J'ai trouv !!

- Pardon ?

- Je sais ce qu'on va faire !

- Ah oui ?

Ginny chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille de son amie. Celle-ci ne put réprimer le sourire qui naquit sur ses lèvres. L'idée devait lui plaire. Elle avait hâte de la mettre en pratique. Elles se séparèrent, chacune ayant cours dans une aile différente du château.

Sur le chemin, Luna se souvint de la première chose qu'elle avait partagée avec Ginny. La première fois qu'elle avait parlé à cœur ouvert. Sa première véritable amie...

_- Ginny ? Je peux te parler ? _

_- Oui. Bien sûr. J'arrive._

Elles étaient allées sur le toit de Poudlard. Il n'y avait jamais personne. Luna était certainement la seule personne qui connaissait cet endroit. Elle passait beaucoup de temps ici lors de sa première année, pour réfléchir, décompresser ou pleurer.

Ginny mit un certain temps avant de détacher ses yeux de la vue qui s'offrait à elle. C'était tout simplement magnifique. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à disparaître, le calmar géant faisait des tours dans le lac, des élèves s'attardaient dans le parc...

- Ginny ? 

_- Oui Luna._

Elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière maintenant. Pourtant, elle n'osait pas. Mais Ginny était la personne la plus à même de lui répondre. Elle ne pouvait pas dire çà à son père. Tout simplement inimaginable pourtant, elle parlait beaucoup avec son père...

- Luna ? Luna ? 

_- Excuse-moi. Mais c'est pas facile à dire. _

_- Prends ton temps. Je suis là. _

_- Tu es la première personne à qui j'en parle vraiment. Je... aujourd'hui, çà fait cinq ans que ma mère est morte. Et... elle me manque affreusement. Bien sûr il y a mon père mais... il... y a certaines choses dont je... ne veux pas parler avec lui... tu comprends ? _

_- Oui je comprends ! L'été dernier mon père est venu me parler des « abeilles » ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'étais gênée. C'était abominable. Je croyais que çà allait jamais finir et que j'allais finir par lui rire à la figure._

Les deux jeunes filles rirent pendant un bon moment. Puis elles, reprirent leurs souffles.

- Que veux-tu Luna ? 

_- Je voulais savoir... Comment çà fait d'embrasser un garçon ?  
_

Un sourire naquit à ce souvenir. Ginny avait alors parue très gênée. Un silence s'était établi entre elles et puis, la rousse l'avait regardé et lui avait dit qu'elle ne le savait pas. Toutes les deux avaient de nouveau fait silence puis elles s'étaient regardées. A ce moment précis, chacune d'entre elles avaient su qu'elles pourraient tout se dire...

La classe de potions commençaient et Luna dut sortir de sa rêverie. Les Serdaigle faisaient cours commun avec les Serpentard. Les vert et argent chantaient toujours la chanson. L'air revint aux oreilles de Luna et à son tour elle se mit à la fredonner. Ses camarades la regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Seule Luna savait ce qui la poussait à fredonner cet air. Les Serpentard allaient ravaler leurs langues au prochain match.

La journée passa rapidement. Après le dîner, les deux filles se retrouvèrent et se dirigèrent vers la Salle sur Demande. Il ne devait y avoir personne normalement. Elles montèrent et passèrent trois fois devant la porte.

Quand Ginny ouvrit la porte, elles eurent toutes deux un sursaut de surprise. En effet, elles avaient pris l'habitude de voir la salle d'entraînement quand elles empruntaient cette salle. Enfin, elles se décidèrent à rentrer. Tout ce dont elles avaient besoin se trouvait ici. Elles ne perdirent pas de temps et se mirent tout de suite au travail.

Elles vinrent chaque fois qu'elles le pouvaient pendant un mois mais entre les réunions de l'AD, les entraînements de Quidditch, les devoirs, les sorties à Pré-au-Lard, elles n'avancèrent pas si vite qu'elles le désiraient.

Elles s'étaient surestimées. Elles demandèrent de l'aide à Neville pour les derniers arrangements. Enfin, une semaine avant le match de Quidditch, tout fut près. De nombreux exemplaires avaient été distribués dans la tour des Gryffondor. Chacun avait promis de faire son possible pour apprendre la chanson. Tous voulaient garder la coupe. Ils feraient leur possible.

Luna savait qu'elle avait aidé les Gryffondor. Malgré tout, elle était pour l'équipe de sa maison. Elle trouvait çà injuste de faire ceci. En chantant cette affreuse chanson, les Serpentard enlevaient toutes chances à Ron. Et le match n'était alors plus équitable. Luna détestait la tricherie. Alors même si son équipe perdait à cause d'elle, elle aurait la conscience tranquille et dormirait sur ses deux oreilles.

Le grand jour vint trop rapidement au goût des deux jeunes filles. Luna ne pouvait pas se permettre de chanter. Secrètement, elle espérait que les Gryffondor couvriraient les voix nasillardes des Serpentard et que Ron arrêterait les tirs. Elle n'éprouvait aucun remords. Les membres de sa maison faisait tout pour se moquer d'elle, pourquoi ferait-elle quelque chose pour eux ?

Luna jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Ginny. Celle-ci distribuait encore quelques parchemins à ses condisciples avant de rejoindre les vestiaires et de se préparer. Elle comptait vraiment sur les Gryffondor pour chanter « l'hymne Weasley » comme elles l'avaient surnommée.

Ginny était angoissée. Ce n'était pas pour elle qu'elle avait peur mais pour Ron. Il était pale, elle pouvait même dire qu'il était transparent. Il était assis dans un coin, tremblant, sursautant à chaque bruit. Il n'avait plus aucune confiance en lui. Ginny savait que son frère avait toujours eu un complexe d'infériorité, d'abord avec ses frères et ensuite avec Harry et Hermione. Elle se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, lorsque Harry avait été nommé champion malgré lui. _Harry venait de partir dans la salle à côté. Ron, remis de sa surprise, sortit de table et quitta la Grande Salle d'un pas rageur. Ginny jeta un regard à Hermione. Celle-ci était déboussolée. Ginny suivit son frère._

- Ron ! Attends-moi ! RON ! S'il te plaît... RONALD WEASLEY!

Son frère s'était arrêté à la moitié des escaliers. Ginny ne l'avait jamais appelé par son nom entier. Il était hors de lui. Comment Harry avait osé lui faire ça ? Il voulait lui rappeler que lui n'était rien ? Il n'avait pas vu que sa sœur était à côté de lui.

- Ron ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? 

_- Fiches moi la paix. _

_- Ron ! _

_- Je t'ai dit de me laisser tranquille ! Fous-moi la paix ! Tu as compris ?! _

_- Oui. Je vois que tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Va t'isoler et faire la tête. Tu es jaloux ! Voilà tout !_

Ginny avait été surprise de la réaction de son frère. Au lieu de continuer sa route, il s'était tourné vers elle. A ce moment, elle eut peur de ce qui pourrait se passer. Mais sa peur s'envola rapidement. Son frère était en larmes.

- Dis- moi ce qui ne va pas. Je t'en prie...

Elle l'emmena dans la tour des Gryffondor. Tous étaient encore à table, en train de parler de l'inattendue participation d'Harry au tournoi. Ils restèrent dans la Salle commune jusqu'à l'arrivée des autres.

Ginny avait entendue ce qu'elle voulait. Ron était parti se coucher. Ginny était restée dans la salle commune et avait attendu Hermione. Elle ne l'avait pas attendue longtemps.

- Ginny ? 

_- Herm', on a un sacré problème. _

_- Pourquoi ? _

_- Ron est convaincu qu'Harry a mis son nom dans la coupe de feu. _

_- QUOI ? Mais c'est un... _

_- Herm', c'est de mon frère qu'il s'agit. _

_- Désolée. Mais il ne... _

_- Tu sais, Ron a toujours eu l'impression d'être un suiveur. Personne ne le remarque. Il n'est que le dernier fils Weasley ou l'ami du Survivant et de la plus brillante élève de Poudlard. Et voilà que ce soir Harry est élu champion. Je crois que s'en est trop pour lui. Il en a ras-le-bol. Je peux pas lui en vouloir... _

_- Mais Ginny... _

_- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire Herm'. Et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Mais je me mets aussi à la place de Ron et je le comprends. Je sais que Harry n'a pas mis son nom dans la coupe de feu. Je le sais. Ron aussi le sait. Mais il ne l'avouera pas. Enfin, pas tout de suite en tout cas. Tu sais comment il est... _

_- Oh oui ! Têtu comme pas possible ! _

_- Exactement. Je vais te laisser ! Je suis fatiguée.  
_

_  
_Elle s'approcha de son frère tout doucement pour ne pas qu'il fasse un crise cardiaque.

- Ron ? Ron ? Je peux m'asseoir ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Ron, il ne fat pas que tu te mettes dans l'idée que tu vas tout rater avant même d'être sur le terrain. Il faut que tu prennes confiance en toi. N'écoute pas ce que te disent les Serpentard...

- Mais c'est vrai Gin'... Je ne suis que...

- Je te défends de le dire Ron ! Et même de le penser. Moi je sais que tu es un super gardien. Nous le savons tous ici. Harry et Hermione aussi le savent ainsi que George et Fred. On a confiance en toi, nous. Alors ais confiance en toi. Crois en toi Ron. Tu me l'as dit toi-même, le Quidditch c'est un peu comme les échecs... et tu es le meilleur aux échecs. Alors sois- le également devant tes buts. Fais çà pour nous... pour toi.

- J'essaierais Ginny.

- Ron, je ne veux pas que tu essais. Je sais que tu peux le faire...

- Très bien. Je le ferais.

- Merci.

Ginny étreignit son frère. Angelina, la capitaine les appela.

- L'équipe, il est temps d'y aller. La coupe est à qui ?

- AUX LIONS ! Répondirent-ils tous en chœur.

- Qui sont les meilleurs ?

- LES LIONS !

- Alors, en avant.

Et c'est dans cet esprit que le match commença...

Bien que Ginny ait légèrement remonté le moral de son frère, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Luna avant de sauter de joie : Davies venait de marquer un but. Le semblant de confiance que Ron venait de prendre sembla s'affaisser.

Mais au contraire, ce n'était pas le cas et Luna s'en rendit vite compte, bientôt suivie de ses condisciples. Les Serpentard avaient commencé à chanter leur maudite chanson mais les Gryffondor avait vite rétorqué. Les encouragements de sa maison avait redonné toute confiance à Ron Weasley. Il arrêta le second tir. Plus aucun ne passa ensuite.

Le soudain accès de confiance de Ron redonna toute son énergie à l'équipe des lions. Luna constata amèrement que les bleus étaient déboussolés et qu'ils ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Sur le terrain, on voyait des tornades rouges et bleues. Ron Weasley se révélait imbattable au grand damne des Serdaigle. Les Serpentard avaient beau chanter leur chanson, elle n'atteignait plus Ron car à chaque fois que les sifflements des serpents retentissaient, les rugissements des lions les couvraient.

Plus le temps passait, plus les Serdaigle voyaient leur chance s'amoindrir. Elles se virent réduites à néant quand Ginny Weasley attrapa le Vif d'or sous le nez de Cho Chang. Les Gryffondor remportaient la coupe de Quidditch.

Malgré la défaite de sa maison, Luna sautait de joie. Le bonheur de ses amis Gryffondor la remplissait de bonheur. Elle se hâta de rejoindre Ginny sur le terrain et la serra dans ses bras.

- Vous avez gagn ! Je suis si heureuse pour vous !

Toute la foule autour des deux jeunes filles dévisagea Luna pendant un instant. Mais après tout, les Serdaigle étaient connus pour reconnaître le mérite quand il y en avait. Ron fut porté en triomphe. Luna prit le bras de Ginny et bras-dessus, bras-dessous, elles le suivirent. Luna regarda Ginny et ensemble elles commencèrent à chanter « l'hymne Weasley », bientôt suivies par une marée rouge de supporters_._

« Weasley est notre roi  
Weasley est notre roi  
Avec lui, le souaffle ne passe pas  
Weasley est notre roi

Weasley est vraiment très adroit  
Il réussit à chaque fois  
Voilà pourquoi  
Les Gryffondor chantent avec joie  
Weasley est notre roi

Weasley est notre roi  
Weasley est notre roi  
Avec lui, le souaffle ne passe pas  
Weasley est notre roi »  
  
Ron était porté en triomphe. Ginny et Luna ne le quittait pas des yeux. Soudain, il éleva la coupe au-dessus de sa tête.

« - HARRY ! HERMIONE ! ON A REUSSI ! ON A GAGNE! »

La marée rouge regagna le château. Les jeunes filles traînèrent un peu. Luna donna un coup de coude à Ginny.

- Quoi ? qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Regarde par-l !

Après les Gryffondor réjouis, c'était les Serpentard qui pleuraient de rage qui remontaient en direction du château avec à leur tête Drago Malefoy dans une rage folle.

- Ils ont l'air verts de rage !

Elles ne les attendirent pas et passèrent les portes dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Luna ne participa pas à la fête en l'honneur de l'équipe des Gryffondor. Elle laissa Ginny dans le Hall.

Elle ne regagna pas son dortoir non plus. Elle prit la direction des toits. Il faisait beau. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de nuages. Luna s'étendit sur les tuiles et se perdit dans le bleu infini qui s'étendait devant elle. Ses pensées revinrent vite à la chanson et à sa création. Elles s'étaient beaucoup amusées à la faire.

L'heure passa sans que Luna ne s'en rende compte. Le soleil était déjà bas dans le ciel. Il devait se faire tard. Elle quitta les toits pour se diriger dans la Grande Salle. Les Gryffondor étaient surexcités; les Poufsouffle, d'humeur égale ; les Serpentard jetaient des regards noirs et les Serdaigle étaient... des serdaigle...

Luna marcha en direction de sa table mais avant qu'elle puisse s'asseoir, Harry l'interpella.

- Hey ! Luna ! Tu viens manger avec nous ?

- Avec plaisir !

Sa soirée fut une des meilleures qu'elle n'ait passé à Poudlard. Elle n'était pas exclue. Tout le monde lui parlait même si elle était Loufoca Lovegood. Elle regarda Ginny assise à côté de Dean Thomas. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Il se passait quelque chose ente les deux. C'était certain. Ginny dut sentir son regard car elle se tourna vers elle. Luna lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle avait compris.

Le clou de la soirée fut certainement quand ils croisèrent Malefoy à la sortie de la Grande Salle. Fait exprès, Ginny et Luna avaient entonné la chanson de Ron. Drago trépignait de colère. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Trop de monde entourait le groupe. Mais Luna savait que lorsqu'il se vengerait, elle serait certainement une de ses premières victimes ; la jeune fille n'avait plus peur de lui. Elle ne baissait plus les yeux quand elle le croisait. Drago Malefoy n'était pas le maître du château.

Son dernier regard fut pour lui. Ses yeux bleus rencontrant ses yeux couleur d'acier. Elle eut l'impression de plonger en lui et de se retrouver dans l'obscurité même. Ce fut lui qui détourna le regard. Luna Lovegood venait d'avoir pour la première fois de sa vie le dessus sur Drago Malefoy**.**

FIN 


	6. L'histoire de sa vie

**Titre:** L'histoire de sa vie.

**Auteur:** Euh... la vraie de vraie de vraie... Je crois qu'elle s'appelle Rowling. JKR même. mais là, désolée de vous décevoir, ce n'est que moi. Noooooooon! Partez pas! Enfin... partez pas trop vite! lol

**Blabla: **Bonjour! Bonsoir! Et bon week-end de Pâques! Mangez pas trop de chocolat! Lol. Un petit O-S sans prétention. Je voulais écrire sur ce perso depuis un petit bout de temps... Et voilà, c'est fait.

Je vous souhaite la meilleure lecture possible. (enfin, j'espère)

* * *

_Elle l'a toujours aimé. _

Voilà ce qu'elle aurait aimé qu'on écrive sur sa pierre tombale. Mais son vœu n'a pas été exaucé. Il n'est même pas venu lui rendre un dernier hommage. De là où elle se trouve, elle le hait. Elle le hait comme elle l'a aimé. Passionnément. Dès leur première rencontre, elle est tombée amoureuse de cet ange blond. Ils avaient à peine huit ans. Il était le Prince charmant dont elle rêvait. Il était celui dont elle rêvait toutes les nuits. Chaque nuit, elle se voyait à ses côtés, année après année.

_Çà n'était jamais arrivé. Çà n'arrivera jamais. _

De là où elle se trouve, elle le voit déclarer sa flamme à une autre. Oh oui ! Elle le déteste. Elle le déteste aussi fort qu'elle l'aime. Elle aurait voulu être à la place de cette jeune fille. Elle aurait aimé être celle devant qui il se serait agenouillé. Elle aurait tellement voulu être sa femme.

Elle aurait du être sa femme. Le destin en avait décidé autrement. Leurs fiançailles avaient eu lieues l'été précédant leur dernière année à Poudlard. Elle se souviendrait éternellement de ce moment. C'était le quinze août. La réception avait lieue dans la propriété familiale. Toutes les familles de sang-pur étaient réunies pour cet événement. Même le maître y avait été convié.

Le maître… elle le haïssait. Tout finissait avec lui. Tout avait commencé avec lui. Sa vie était devenue un enfer ce jour-là. Alors qu'elle aurait du s'envoler vers le paradis… Elle s'était levée aux aurores ce matin-là. Elle voulait être sûre que tout se déroule comme elle l'avait prévu. Elle voulait être belle. Elle voulait voir des étincelles dans ses yeux lorsqu'il la verrait.

_Çà n'était jamais arrivé. Çà n'arrivera jamais._

Il était arrivé à l'heure précise. Sans une minute de retard. Sans une d'avance. Il l'avait à peine regardée. Son visage était impassible. Mais elle savait ce qu'il pensait. Tout le monde la croyait bête et méchante. Ils se trompaient. Tous se trompaient. Ce n'était qu'une jeune fille folle amoureuse. Mais son amour était à sens unique. Il ne l'aimait pas. Il ne l'aimerait jamais. Cette vérité s'était imposée à elle, ce jour-là. Au moment même où la bague de fiançailles glissait le long de son annulaire. Il ne l'avait même pas regardée. Il ne l'avait jamais vue.

Ce soir-là, elle avait compris qu'elle n'existerait jamais pour lui. Elle ne serait qu'un poids. Il la considérait comme une potiche, comme une idiote… Elle aurait voulu qu'il voie qui elle était. Il n'a jamais su qui elle était. Lorsque tous les invités furent partis, lorsqu'il l'avait quittée sans même lui jeter un regard, elle s'était précipitée dans sa chambre. Après avoir verrouillé sa porte, elle s'était effondrée sur son lit. Elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis trop longtemps. Toute sa colère, toute son amertume, tout son amour avaient été déversés dans ses larmes. Personne n'était venu la consoler ; ni son père, certainement pas sa mère. Personne n'était jamais venu.

_Çà n'était jamais arrivé. Çà n'arrivera plus._

La dernière quinzaine de vacances, elle la passa à pratiquer des sortilèges ou encore à confectionner des potions. C'était ses matières favorites. En étant occupée, elle arrivait à l'oublier pour au moins une heure… ou deux. Jamais plus. Il revenait toujours à son esprit. Et alors, elle souffrait. Car elle l'aimait. Lui pas. Elle aurait donné sa vie pour lui. Il l'aurait donnée pour vivre.

Sa dernière année s'était écoulée tranquillement. La rentrée lui avait redonné confiance en elle. Elle avait retrouvé sa répartie et sa langue fourchue. Les Gryffondor pouvaient l'affirmer, elle était au plus haut de sa forme. Il n'y avait pas un jour où une remarque cinglante sortait de sa bouche. Mais elle n'épargnait personne, plus personne. Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, Gryffondor ou encore Serpentard. Plus aucune différence. Sa victime favorite était Hermione Granger, elle le laissait se battre avec ses abrutis d'amis mais Granger était pour elle. Depuis septembre, elles avaient développé certaines habitudes. À la fin de chacun de leurs échanges, elles affichaient un petit sourire satisfait. Sa meilleure ennemie. Elle aurait pu être sa plus proche amie.

_Çà n'était jamais arrivé. Çà arrivera peut-être ?_

Ceux qu'elle avait toujours considérés comme ses ennemis. Seuls eux étaient venus lui rendre un dernier hommage. Elle ne pouvait que leur être reconnaissante. Avec eux, la silhouette du professeur Rogue se faufilait jusqu'aux premiers rangs. Severus Rogue. C'est grâce à lui que sa vie avait changé. La proposition de son directeur de maison l'avait sauvée. Elle lui en serait à jamais reconnaissante.

Elle avait reçu la marque noire peu avant Noël. En même temps que son aimé. Ils l'avaient reçue au même instant, une sorte d'honneur pour les futurs mariés. Sauf que ce mariage n'aurait jamais lieu. Elle le savait. Lui aussi. Severus Rogue également. Il connaissait ses élèves certainement mieux que leurs parents. Il savait que la jeune fille s'était résignée.

En effet, elle s'était décidée. Le jour de leur mariage, elle n'irait pas. Même par amour, elle n'était pas prête à être tournée en ridicule. C'est lui qui se retrouverait tout seul, comme un idiot, devant l'autel. Lui. Et pas elle. A cet instant là, elle pleurera toutes les larmes de son cœur car son rêve de petite fille ne se réalisera pas…. Car elle aura mis fin à son rêve. Son rêve ne deviendra pas réalité.

_Çà n'était pas arrivé. Çà n'arrivera pas._

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire les essayages traditionnels pour sa robe de mariée. Le maître avait attaqué peu avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Les A.S.P.I.C.S. venaient juste de se terminer. Il ne restait que trois jours avant les vacances d'été. Plus que trois jours et elle rentrait dans le monde des grands. Mais elle ne sera jamais une adulte.

_Çà ne sera jamais._

Les détraqueurs avaient envahis Poudlard ce même soir. Les mangemorts avaient suivi. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de dire Quidditch. Elle s'était retrouvée la baguette à la main. Elle ne savait pas trop qui prendre comme cible. Et puis, tout s'était décidé d'un coup. Elle avait vu sa mère prendre un Avada. Son meurtrier n'était autre que Bellatrix Lestrange. Sa décision était prise. Elle ne serait jamais comme elle. Dès lors, sa baguette ne pointa que des encagoulés. Ses patronus firent reculer de nombreux détraqueurs.

Sa liberté, elle l'avait acquise. Mais, çà n'avait pas été sans sacrifices. Elle avait renoncée à l'amour. C'était lui qui l'avait tué. Lui. Son amour, son prince. Non, il n'avait pas pointé sa baguette contre elle. Mais c'est entre lui et un sortilège mortel qu'elle s'était interposée. Ils ne combattaient pas dans le même cas. Ils ne voyaient pas l'avenir de la même manière. Il ne l'aimait pas. Elle, si. Elle s'était sacrifiée pour qu'il vive.

Il n'y a pas que les Gryffondor qui sont capables de tels sacrifices.

Qui a dit que les Serpentard n'avaient pas de cœur ?

Certainement pas elle. Vous peut-être ?

_Çà n'a plus d'importance. Mais çà en a eu._

Aujourd'hui, elle repose en paix. Son amour est vivant. Et désormais, il ne peut plus le renier. C'est cet amour qui lui a sauvé la vie. Il vit. Grâce à elle. Elle aura toujours une place dans son cœur, même s'il n'en veut pas. Aujourd'hui, c'était son enterrement. Il n'était pas là.

Cinquante ans plus tard, dans un recoin du cimetière de Poudlard, on peut trouver une tombe si on l'a cherche bien. Dessus, quelques mots. Seulement des mots. Plus aucune fleur n'est venue égayer ce simple morceau de pierre depuis fort longtemps. Seuls les mots ont survécu.

_Pansy._

_Une âme blessée,_

_Un cœur bafoué._

_Morte au combat._

_1980-1998._

_Repose en paix._

**¤¤¤ Fin ¤¤¤**

Aimé? Pas aimé? Détesté? Un pitit mot? Merci d'avance pour tous ceux qui ont lu, pour ceux qui liront et pour ceux qui appuieront sur le petit bouton Go.

Bonne soirée.

Bzoo à tous.


	7. Son monde est gris

_**Son monde est gris.**_

**Disclaimer: **Encore et toujours la même chose! Je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers crée par une la dame de l'autre côté de la Manche!

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

Bzoox.

_

* * *

Il pleut. _

Un simple constat. Depuis qu'elle a ouvert les yeux en ce matin d'avril, il pleut. De fines gouttes viennent rencontrer les vitres de son dortoir. Ensuite, elles se regroupent pour former une goutte un peu plus imposante. Et puis, l'eau se faufile partout, de la vitre au mur, du mur au sol, du sol à l'eau. Elle rejoint ses congénères et ensemble, elles forment une nappe d'eau. Paisible et turbulente à la fois.

_Il pleut._

Elle aime quand il pleut. Elle aime le bruit que fait la pluie sur les vitres. Elle aime l'odeur de la pluie. Elle aime quand il pleut. Elle pourrait rester des heures sous la pluie. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en sait trop rien. Et en même temps, elle sait que quand il pleut, personne ne vient la déranger car personne n'aime être mouillé. Personne ? Si. Elle.

_Il pleut._

Elle est née un jour de pluie. Le premier son qu'elle a entendu c'est la chanson de la pluie. Elle est une des seules à l'entendre. Les autres n'y font pas attention. Ils ne prennent pas le temps. Peu de personnes profitent du temps qu'il leur ait accordé. Ils se plaignent du temps qui passent trop vite mais aucun ne prend le temps de le voir passer. Pour elle, c'est presque un sacrilège. Elle aime s'asseoir quelque part et sentir la terre tourner. Elle aime regarder le ciel et compter les minutes qui s'égrènent. On lui dit souvent qu'elle ne fait rien. Elle ne comprend pas. Elle fait toujours quelque chose. Elle prend en compte le temps.

_Il pleut._

C'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'elle aime autant la pluie. Quand il pleut, chacun prend le temps de regarder le ciel, de le considérer un instant. Ils se plaignent, certes, mais pendant une microseconde, ils ont pris le temps. Elle aime la pluie. Pourquoi ? Quand il pleut, tout n'est plus rose ou bleu, noir ou blanc, beau ou laid, non, tout est gris. Les gens n'aiment pas cette couleur. Pourtant le gris, c'est tellement joli.

_Il pleut._

Le gris c'est le juste milieu. Elle se sent grise. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'elle aime à converser avec la Dame Grise. Le fantôme prend toujours en considération le pour et le contre de chaque situation qui se présente à elle. Jamais, non jamais, elle n'émet un jugement sans avoir envisagé toutes les possibilités. C'est la première personne qu'il l'ait acceptée comme elle était. C'est la seule personne qui ne l'ait jamais comprise, mis à part sa maman, bien sûr. Mais, même si elle lui parle encore, elle n'entend plus sa maman lui prodiguer quelques conseils. La Dame Grise lui a appris des tas de choses. Quand elle va mal, c'est elle qu'elle va voir.

_Il pleut._

Elle voit tout en gris. Et elle pense que tout serait tellement simple si tout le monde était gris. Ni totalement bon, ni totalement mauvais. Chacun peut être un lâche ou un héros. Un ami peut devenir un ennemi en une fraction de seconde. Tout çà, parce qu'ils ne trouvent pas le juste milieu ? Ils refusent de voir le gris. Ils sont tellement difficiles.

_Il pleut._

Aujourd'hui, elle s'engage dans la bataille la plus importante de toute sa vie.

_Et il pleut._

Elle n'a pas voulu d'un mariage de juin, sous le soleil. Non, elle voulait se marier en avril, sous un ciel gris. Sous la pluie.

_Une pluie fine et rafraîchissante._

C'est sous la pluie qu'elle prononce ses vœux.

_Il pleut._

Un monde neuf se présente à elle, nettoyé par la pluie.

Tout est gris.

_Il pleut. _

Elle se sent grisée. C'est son jour aujourd'hui. Et tout se déroule comme prévu :

_Il pleut._

* * *

Et voici un autre o-s. Je pense qu'il est pas trop difficile de savoir qui parle, si? Enfin, voilà, c'est certainement le o-s que j'ai écrit le plus rapidement! Comme quoi, la pluie... çà peut être inspirant. 

Sur ce, bonne fin de journée.

Ciao.


	8. Rendezvous

**Titre : **Rendez-vous

**Auteur : **Cemeil

**Disclaimer : **Tout ce qui touche au monde magique de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, malheureusement. Je ne fais qu'emprunter encore et toujours. Par contre ce que je fais des personnages et de leur monde…

**Petit mot : **Bah… Un petit one-shot juste comme çà pour aucune raison particulière. Ou pour un tas de raison... Tout reste à voir. Et j'espère juste que la mise en page sera telle qu'elle est prévue (je croise les doigts! lol)

Je voudrais juste remercier tous ceux et toutes celles qui ont pris la peine de me laisser un mot ou qui ont pris de leur temps pour lire ce que j'écris. Merci.

**Résumé: **Il veut faire le point alors il part. Il veut savoir qui il est alors il les quitte. Il veut prendre ses distances mais sa place est parmi eux. Il part alors ils sont tristes. Il rentre alors ils sont heureux.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une aussi bonne lecture que possible.

Bonne soirée.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Rendez-vous.**

_Je pars._

_Ne cherchez pas à me retrouver. Vous n'y parviendrez pas. Je te vois sourire Hermione. Tu dois te dire que je suis trop présomptueux… Mais, j'ai pris toutes les dispositions pour qu'on ne me retrouve pas. Et si je les ai prises, c'est tout d'abord en pensant à toi. Ne cherche pas Mione. Ne me cherche pas._

_Je ne vous abandonne pas. Ne le croyez pas. Ne pensez pas non plus que je vous fuie. Comment pourrais-je fuir les personnes qui m'ont appris à être heureux ? _

_Non, je ne vous abandonne pas. La preuve. Je vous donne rendez-vous dans cinq ans. Devant Gringotts sur le Chemin de Traverse. 12 heures._

_Détestez-moi si vous le souhaitez. Mais sachez que je vous aime. J'ai besoin de savoir qui je suis. Maintenant que Voldemort n'est plus, je dois faire le point._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Votre ami,_

_Harry Potter._

_P.S. J'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous._

* * *

**Est-ce utile de dire qu'aussitôt la lettre lue, un avis de recherche avait été lancé ?**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, la disparition d'Harry Potter faisait la une de tous les journaux sorciers anglais et étrangers. A huit heures précises, heure anglaise, toute la communauté sorcière était en éveil. Hermione et Ron en premier lieu. Ils suivaient le conseil que Fol-Œil leur avait toujours enseignés : _Vigilance constante_. Ils ne vivaient plus, ils dormaient à peine. La nouvelle les avait ébranlés. Elle s'en voulait de n'avoir rien vu. Il lui en voulait de les avoir quitter.

A peine fermait-elle ses yeux que le sommeil lui échappait. Dormir était une perte de temps. Peut-être était-il à cet endroit-ci… ou peut-être était-il là-bas. Une année passa ainsi. Une année sans qu'il ne donne aucune nouvelle. Une année sans que Ron ne se retrouve plus d'une heure seul avec Hermione. Une année sans qu'aucune réunion de famille n'ait lieue. Ils n'étaient jamais tous là. Il manquait toujours quelqu'un. Lui. Au bout d'un an, ils avaient cessé leurs recherches. Ron et Hermione apprenaient à vivre ensemble, de nouveau. Ils s'étaient fiancés durant leur dernière année. Le mariage aurait du se déroule après la fin de leurs études. Mais Hermione ne pouvait se résoudre à se marier sans Harry.

Au bout d'un an, elle avait cessé de chercher. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir son meilleur ami à chaque fois qu'elle sortait faire des courses. Une démarche, une allure, une coupe de cheveux, un regard… un simple geste et elle voyait Harry. Cinq années passèrent ainsi.

L'absence d'Harry avait affecté tout son entourage. Hermione et Ron avaient fini par rompre. Ron n'en pouvait plus. Ils n'avaient plus de vie privée. Même en étant absent, c'est sur Harry que toutes les pensées d'Hermione étaient focalisées. Ils s'étaient séparés mais leur amitié avait continué. C'est bras-dessus, bras-dessous qu'ils se rendirent sur le chemin de Traverse ce jour-là. Aujourd'hui, çà faisait cinq ans.

Ginny, quant à elle, était partie vivre à l'étranger. Elle ne revenait que rarement en Angleterre. Bien sûr, elle était présente à toutes les réunions de famille. Elle avait vu naître ses neveux et nièces. Elle avait assisté au mariage de ses frères. Mais elle avait fait sa vie ailleurs. Elle avait rencontré son prince charmant. Ils faisaient un beau couple. Aujourd'hui, elle était revenue, avec son futur époux. Aujourd'hui, çà faisait cinq ans.

* * *

Ils s'étaient tous revus aujourd'hui. Ils s'étaient perdus de vue après Poudlard. Chacun avait suivi sa propre voix. Chacun avait construit sa vie. Devant Gringotts, on assistait à de joyeuses retrouvailles. On distinguait une masse de cheveux roux. Hermione avait sauté dans les bras de Remus lorsqu'elle l'avait vu. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps. Il avait été le dernier à cesser de chercher Harry. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés durant les recherches.

Et puis Dean et Seamus étaient apparus, suivis de Lavande et Parvati. Celles-ci avaient revêtu les habits types de voyantes. Hermione n'avait pu s'empêcher de pouffer de rire en les voyant. Et puis Luna et Neville étaient arrivés. Ils avaient fait sensation tous les deux. Tout le monde avait cru à une histoire d'amour entre eux. Mais ils étaient juste de très bons amis. Rien de plus.

Ernie, Hannah, Susan, Justin, Anthony… tous les membres de l'A.D. étaient venus. Leurs anciens professeurs de Poudlard les rejoignaient peu à peu. Même Severus Rogue.

Tous étaient là. Tous ? Non. Il en manquait un. Toujours le même. Celui que tous attendaient. Que faisait Harry Potter ? Hermione savait très bien qu'Harry ne briserait jamais une parole donnée. Mais plus l'heure se rapprochait, plus elle avait peur de ne pas le voir.

Le premier coup sonnant midi résonna à leurs oreilles. Chacun compta les douze coups. Le dernier venait juste de retentir lorsqu'ils entendirent un « pop » caractéristique de transplanage.

* * *

**Midi. Il était midi. Cinq ans étaient passés. Midi. C'est l'heure. **

**

* * *

**

_Inspire… Expire… À trois…_

* * *

Il était là depuis le début. Il les avait tous vus arrivés au fur et à mesure. Il avait eu envie de courir vers Ron et Hermione pour les serrer dans ses bras. Son cœur s'était serré en voyant dans quel état se trouvait Remus. Un sourire en coin s'était esquissé sur son visage lorsqu'il avait aperçu Severus Rogue. Il avait remarqué que Drago Malefoy se cachait dans une boutique juste en face de la banque.

Ils lui avaient manqué. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant. Ces cinq années passées loin de ses amis lui avaient permis de se découvrir et d'en apprendre plus sur lui. Mais c'est ici qu'il se sentait totalement lui. Ici, entourés de tous ses amis. Il ne partirait plus.

Midi. C'est l'heure.

* * *

_Inspire. Expire._

_Trois… deux… un…_

_C'est parti. _

_

* * *

_

Il est apparu sur les plus hautes marches de la banque ; tous l'ont entendu transplané. Chacun tourne sa tête dans tous les sens. Il ne fait pas un pas. Il ne bouge pas. Il attend que quelqu'un le voit. Il sait qui va le voir en premier. Il n'y a qu'un loup-garou qui pourrait le reconnaître après cinq ans. Tout ne change pas. Il sourit en voyant que son hypothèse se confirme. Remus monte les marches une à une, il se dirige vers lui. Les deux hommes sont face à face. Remus le regarde. Il le voit hésiter. La personne qu'il voit ne ressemble en rien à Harry, pourtant, c'est lui.

« Bonjour Lunard. »

Deux mots. Deux simples mots.

« Je suis si content de te revoir ! Ne me fais plus jamais un coup pareil ! Tu m'entends ?

_- _Je te le promets ! »

Ils se sont retrouvés. C'est le début d'une longue série d'étreintes. Severus Rogue a gardé un œil sur son ancien ennemi. Il l'a vu se diriger vers le haut. Il l'a vu étreindre cet inconnu. Un inconnu ? Pas si sûr… Potter a bien changé. Il essaie de savoir ce qui se passe dans l'esprit du jeune Potter. Il réussit facilement. Peut-être trop facilement d'ailleurs. Il s'aperçoit alors qu'il le regarde en souriant. Il l'a mené en bateau. Severus Rogue déteste çà. Il lui jette un regard méprisant et fait demi-tour. Il s'apprête à partir.

« Vous n'allez pas nous quitter comme çà professeur ? »

Il le déteste. Maintenant tous le regardent.

« Vous l'avez bien fait Potter. »

L'attention se tourne alors vers le nouveau venu. Il ne sait pas quoi dire. Severus Rogue ne dit jamais rien sans réfléchir.

* * *

_Le moment est venu._

_Midi a sonné._

_C'est l'heure des retrouvailles. _

_

* * *

_

« Harry ! »

Hermione se précipite sur son meilleur ami. Harry n'a pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste. Il sent la vanille. Le parfum d'Hermione. Les joues de son amie sont humides. Elle pleure.

« Je suis là. Je t'avais dit que je reviendrais.

_- _Ne me quitte plus jamais ! Je te l'interdis ! Tu m'as tellement manquée Harry.

_- _Toi aussi Mione, tu m'as manqué. »

Plus rien ne compte mis à part eux. Hermione l'a toujours compris mieux que quiconque. Elle est comme une sœur. Oui. Une sœur.

« Mione ! Laisse-m'en un peu !

_- _Bien sûr Ron. Je te le laisse. »

Il venait de retrouver sa sœur. Son meilleur ami se trouvait désormais face à lui. Celui qui l'avait suivi quoiqu'il se passe, à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Il aurait donné sa vie pour lui. Son meilleur pote.

« Heureux de te revoir lâcheur ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il aurait du s'y attendre. Ron était rancunier. Mais il restait Ron.

« Hey ! Je suis là !

_- _Heureusement pour toi vieux !

_- _J'ai toujours tenu parole.

_- _Vrai. Mais tu ne préviens jamais…

_- _Ca suffit Ron ! Y a pas que toi qui as deux mots à dire à notre cher survivant ! »

* * *

_Minuit… Il est de retour._

_C'est l'heure…_

_Tout doit être dit. _

_

* * *

_

Ils l'avaient laissé seul. Il sourit. Il lui avait fallu être très persuasif pour qu'ils concèdent à le laisser seul. À aucun moment de la journée, un regard l'avait quitté. Il était très heureux d'être de retour parmi les siens, bien sûr. Mais toute cette attention, d'un coup, le rendait mal à l'aise. En douze heures de temps, il s'était rendu compte du mal qu'il avait fait à ses proches.

Il était parti pour savoir qui il était vraiment. Il avait découvert quelques petites choses sur lui en cinq ans. Il savait ce qu'il allait faire de sa vie. Il savait. Mais il s'était rendu compte en rentrant au pays que ce qu'il était, qui il était, il l'avait toujours su.

Il est Harry Potter, un jeune homme qui a la chance d'avoir des amis merveilleux. Il est le membre d'une famille, une famille qu'il s'est choisie, une famille à qui il a fait beaucoup de peine en partant.

* * *

_Cinq années ont passé._

_Il a changé…_

_Il s'est découvert…_

_Eux n'en ont pas eu besoin._

_Ils savaient déjà qui il était. _

_

* * *

_

C'est sur cette simple constatation qu'il trouvât le sommeil. Il était de retour. Il ne le sut pas, mais chacun des membres de sa famille vint lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Tour à tour, ils étaient venus jusqu'à la porte pour s'assurer qu'Harry Potter était bien dans son lit. Et il y était.

Ce furent Ron et Hermione qui fermèrent sa porte en dernier. Ils se regardèrent longuement. Et ils durent s'avouer que malgré cinq années, l'amour était toujours au rendez-vous. Elle lui présenta ses excuses. Il les accepta. Elle sourit. Et ils regagnèrent leurs chambres.

* * *

_N'oublie pas Harry._

_Rendez-vous à 11 heures,_

_Au Terrier. _

_

* * *

_

Il fut à l'heure. Aujourd'hui, il célébrait le mariage de ses meilleurs amis.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The End


	9. On n'est jamais assez prêt, si?

**Titre : **_On n'est jamais assez prêt._

**Auteur : **Moi ! Avec la Grande contribution de JKR (sans qui je ne serais pas ici, lol) et des paroles d'Axelle Red avec Pas maintenant

**Disclaimer :** Le monde magique n'est pas issu de mon imagination. Je ne fais qu'emprunter le monde de JKR. Et cette histoire n'aurait pas vu le jour sans la chanson d'Axelle Red Pas maintenant.

**Un dernier mot :** Je dédie ceci aux amis, aux vôtres, aux miens… Un petit pas grand chose pour les remercier d'être là.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_On n'est jamais assez prêt._

_**¤**_

**_Quelque chose sous mon pied_ **

**_Vient de faire bang_ **

Le premier sort a fusé. Tout ne fait que commencer. C'est la guerre. Définitivement et irrémédiablement. C'est nous ou c'est eux. Aujourd'hui, ce sera nous. On est sur notre terrain. Personne mieux que nous ne connaît Poudlard. Le château n'a presque plus aucun secret pour nous. On se faufile dans les couloirs, on passe même entre les murs. Mais, il faudrait déjà qu'ils prennent le château. Ils ne le feront pas. Ils n'y arriveront pas. Nous sommes prêts à les accueillir, ceux venant de l'extérieur ou ceux qui sont déjà là. Nous les attendons. Ils se croient plus malin que nous. Ils pensent qu'on ignore qui a la marque. Ils se trompent. Il n'y a pas que chez l'ennemi que les espions font du bon travail.

Hermione Granger pointa sa baguette sur le premier mangemort qui était dans son angle de tir. Elle venait de rentrer dans la bataille.

_**Moi qui étais tellement fier**_

_**D'être au premier rang**_

****

J'ai été formé. Je sais me défendre. Je sais attaquer. Je suis là. Eux aussi. Voldemort a réuni toutes ses troupes. Devant moi, il y a des mangemorts, des détraqueurs, quelques géants, des loups-garous. Il a su réunir de nombreuses créatures. Il est entouré. Pendant un instant, j'ai frissonné. J'ai eu peur. Je l'avoue. Mais un regard échangé avec mon meilleur ami m'a redonné tout mon courage. Je suis un Gryffondor. Je combattrais jusqu'au bout. Je donnerais ma vie s'il le faut mais jamais, non jamais, je ne vivrais sous son joug. Ils ont l'air si sûrs d'eux. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Nous sommes à Poudlard. Bien sûr la plupart d'entre eux connaissent le château. Mais ce qu'ils ignorent c'est que le château est un des principaux combattants. Aujourd'hui Poudlard livrera combat. Et avec lui, tous ses fidèles.

Je vois Hermione lever sa baguette. Il n'y a plus à attendre. Que la bataille commence ! Je jette un dernier regard à mon meilleur ami. Il me sourit. Je lui rends la pareille. Et c'est ensemble que nous attaquons. Lui, elle et moi .

Une tignasse rousse venait d'immobiliser son premier adversaire. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de souffler. L'ennemi n'attendit pas longtemps pour riposter. _Stupéfix_— _Spero Patronum_ — _Protego_—…

_**Ceux qui m'appelaient ami**_

_**M'ont laissé tout seul ici**_

_**Dans un champ je quitterai ma vie**_

_**Mais c'est qui l'ennemi**_

****

À peine le premier sort avait-il fusé de sa baguette qu'elle avait su qu'elle ne verrait pas un nouveau jour se lever. Sa mort s'était annoncée à son esprit. Imposer, c'est le mot. C'était une évidence. Mais, elle ne mourrait pas sans se battre ! Oh non ! Elle rendrait son dernier souffle ici, sur le champ de bataille. Elle avait un compte à régler. Et elle comptait le régler. _Une histoire de famille…_ Malgré les cagoules que portaient les mangemorts, elle la reconnut. Elle aurait su qui elle était les yeux fermés. Elle commença à se frayer un chemin vers elle. Son adversaire ne faisait pas attention. Elle était occupée avec… Neville. Lui aussi avait des comptes à régler. Mais, il était trop jeune pour mourir. Elle sut quand sa tante allait lancer le sort mortel. Et elle le dévia. Bellatrix Lestrange détoura son attention du jeune homme pour se concentrer sur sa nièce.

Un combat à mort allait commencer entre Bellatrix Black et Nymphadora Tonks. Aucune pitié ne fut au rendez-vous. Aucun relâchement n'était toléré. Aucune d'entre elles n'accordait de pause à l'autre. Elles étaient toutes les deux endurantes. Mais si la tante n'hésitait pas à utiliser les sortilèges impardonnables, ce n'était pas le cas de la nièce. Cependant, elle était une auror. Par conséquent, elle connaissait quelques ruses. Ce fut elle qui remporta la victoire. Ce fut le premier meurtre qu'elle commit. Tonks venait de tuer sa tante. Elle venait de venger sa mère, son oncle, son père… elle n'eut pas le temps d'avoir de remords. Elle avait eu raison. Elle ne vit pas le soleil se coucher. Elle ne le verrait plus jamais. La dernière des Black venait de tomber.

Le sang des Black avait coulé durant cette guerre. Les uns avaient tué les autres. Le même sang… Une famille ? Non.

**_Pas maintenant_**

**_Pas maintenant, oh non_**

**_Je voulais encore aimer, jouer,_**

**_Sauter, crier,_**

**_Être un enfant_**

****

«_Avada Kedavra_.» Elle venait de prononcer l'incantation mortelle. À seize ans. Elle n'était pas encore une femme. Elle avait tué. Trop occupée dans la bataille, elle ne réalisa pas les conséquences de son acte. Sur le coup, le sort s'était imposé à son esprit. Elle était piégée. Il fallait réagir. Il n'y avait qu'un sort qui pouvait la délivrer. Elle a seize ans. Et à seize ans, on a encore toute la vie devant soi. Ce qu'on veut faire de nos vies ? La vivre. Voilà son objectif, et elle fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour le respecter. Aujourd'hui, elle ne se souciera pas de son acte. Mais demain ?

Demain, elle se réveillera en se disant que sa vie est fichue. Elle se répètera inlassablement qu'elle est une meurtrière et qu'elle ne mérite pas de vivre. Elle s'isolera. Elle pensera que personne ne peut la comprendre. Il faudra à son entourage beaucoup de patience pour l'approcher de nouveau. Beaucoup de patience et beaucoup d'amour. Mais même si elle accepte son acte, elle ne se pardonnera pas.

Pour elle, elle restera toujours Ginny Weasley, une meurtrière. Sa vie ne pourra plus jamais être la même.

**_Pas maintenant_**

_**J'ai pas eu le temps, non**_

**_De faire des bêtises_**

**_Y croire, savoir_**

**_Si c'était important_**

****

Elle était en première année. Elle découvrait ce monde un peu plus chaque jour. Elle était une sorcière. Elle l'ignorait il y a de çà un an. Elle avait toujours fait des choses étranges. Elle s'était toujours sentie différente. Pour elle, Poudlard c'était une nouvelle vie. Une vie où elle serait comme les autres. Une vie où elle ne serait plus insultée à cause des choses étranges qu'elle faisait. En effet, elle était une élève brillante. Elle serait sans doute la première de son année aux examens de juin. Mais, arrivée sur place, elle s'était vite rendu compte que sorciers ou moldus, c'était tous les mêmes.

Chaque soir, en rentrant dans son dortoir, elle pleurait. Tous les jours, on lui rappelait sa différence. On lui rappelait qu'elle était une fille de moldus, une moins que rien. Elle avait voulu partir, retourner chez ses parents et ne jamais plus sortir de chez elle. Mais le professeur Dumbledore n'avait pas accédé à sa requête. Il l'avait écouté longuement, il avait puni les moqueurs et il lui avait présenté Hermione Granger, la préfète-en-chef. Elle aimait beaucoup Hermione. La jeune femme l'avait tout de suite prise sous son aile. Elle lui avait appris quelque sort qui pourrait s'avérer utile. À onze ans, la fillette savait se protéger.

Malheureusement, face à un mangemort, que fait le talent d'une enfant ? Son destin était écrit. Sa vie prit fin ce jour-là, à dix-sept heures.

**_On dit que le ciel devient plus bleu_**

**_Quand on s'en va_**

**_Maman j'regrette, j'ai peur_**

**_Tu ne m'entends pas_**

****

Il ne pensait pas mourir si jeune. Lui aussi était à l'extérieur. Lui aussi se battait. Mais pas dans le bon camp. Il portait une cagoule noire. La marque des ténèbres venait juste d'être apposée sur son bras. Il avait suivi la voix que son père lui avait tracée. Et aujourd'hui, il lui en voulait. Pourquoi ? Il allait mourir. Tué par un incapable de surcroît. On lui aurait dit ceci il y a à peine une semaine, il aurait ri de cette prédiction sybillienne. Mais, le temps n'était plus aux rires. Il était à terre, dans l'incapacité de se relever. Autour de lui, le combat faisait rage. Face à lui se trouvait son adversaire. Lui ne portait pas de cagoule. Il ne se cachait pas. Il le connaissait. Il le connaissait très bien même. C'était un de ses camarades. Non, ce n'était pas un ami. Il n'avait jamais eu d'amis. « Trop encombrant » avait-il dit. Dommage. Il allait être tué et personne ne le pleurerait.

Drago Malefoy planta ses yeux aciers dans ceux de Théodore Nott, septième année, Serpentard. Quelques instant plus tard, celui-ci fermait les yeux de celui qui aurait pu être un excellent ami. Drago Malefoy venait de quitter l'enfer… pour un trop court instant.

**_Fallait-il que j'paye ainsi_**

**_Je suis encore tellement petit_**

**_On m'a promis une autre vie_**

**_Mais je tiens à celle-ci_**

****

Elle aussi avait tenu à être sur le champ de bataille. Plus jamais elle ne pourrait voir le parc de Poudlard comme un lieu de détente et de relaxation. C'était devenu l'enfer. Des milliers de créatures noires avaient envahi les pelouses verdoyantes du château. Elle ne pouvait plus se réfugier dans les rêves. Elle avait l'impression que plus jamais elle ne rêverait. Elle pensait qu'à chaque fois qu'elle fermerait les yeux désormais, elle verrait un bain de sang… du rouge recouvrant peu à peu le gazon, une vague mortelle. Elle se sentait impuissante face à eux. Elle était paralysée, plus aucun sortilège ne venait à son esprit. Elle était là, debout, tétanisée par la peur. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Elle voulait rester une petite fille. Elle voulait encore croire aux contes de fée. Elle voulait aller voir des Ronflacks Cornus…

Mais elle ne le ferait pas. Elle se trouvait confronter à la réalité. Elle devait agir et vite. Sa baguette magique quitta son oreille, elle trouva Padma Patil pas très loin d'elle. Les deux jeunes filles refoulèrent leurs assaillants tant qu'elles le purent. Elles analysaient la situation et ensuite, elles agissaient. Ce fut la bonne méthode, pour elles au moins. Aucun mangemort ne passa.

Luna fit parti des rescapés. Elle avait échappé à la mort. Pourtant, elle ne se sentait pas pour autant vivante. Elle n'avait plus aucun rêves, toutes ses illusions s'étaient envolées. Il lui fallait tout reconstruire, autour d'elle et en elle. Le plus difficile commençait. La reconstruction serait longue et douloureuse.

_**Pas maintenant**_

_**Pas maintenant, oh non**_

_**J'voulais encore aimer, jouer,**_

_**Sauter, crier,**_

_**Être un enfant**_

****

C'était le moment. Le moment de lui prouver qu'il ne serait pas seul face à lui. Neville avait appris qu'il aurait pu être l'enfant de la prophétie au début de l'année. Harry le lui avait dit. Cette révélation avait changé le jeune homme. Il avait fait de gros progrès, même le professeur Rogue l'avait admis. Neville s'était fait un point d'honneur à être au côté d'Harry lorsque Voldemort apparaîtrait. Celui-ci ignorait encore la fin de la prophétie. Il en avait parlé à son ami. Celui-ci avait été réticent au début et puis… pourquoi pas ? Pendant un instant, Voldemort aurait un doute. Et il faut mettre tous les avantages de son côté. Et il se trouvait au côté d'Harry Potter. Il était effrayé. Mais sa baguette ne tremblait pas. À ses côtés, il put voir que son ami aussi avait peur. Il tenta de lui faire un sourire réconfortant. Ce fut un échec.

Et puis, il fut là. Face à eux. Voldemort venait de pénétrer dans Poudlard. Tout allait se jouer maintenant. Il vit Ron et Hermione regarder fébrilement Harry. Il vit Harry lever sa baguette. Il fit de même. Ils jetèrent le même sort, au même moment. Ce fut un échec. Mais, il faut savoir tirer des leçons de ses échecs. Et ils le firent.

Il avait affronté Voldemort. Et il était toujours là pour le dire. Il avait exploité toutes ses capacités le temps qu'il avait pu. Et puis, il avait du laisser Harry faire face à Voldemort. C'était lui qui avait le pouvoir de le vaincre.

**_Pas maintenant_**

**_J'ai pas eu l'temps_**

**_D'manger des friandises_**

**_Y croire savoir_**

**_Si c'était important_**

****

C'était l'heure. Il était face à lui. Il était terrifié. Il n'y arriverait jamais et eux… eux qui n'avaient pas hésités ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à lui confier leurs vies. Et s'il échouait? Il ne se relèverait jamais de cette tragédie. Il avait peur. Terriblement peur. Mais, il n'avait pas peur pour lui. Il craignait pour la vie de ses amis et de tous les autres. Il ne voulait que le bien de ceux qu'il aime. Face à lui, Voldemort riait, un rire de fou. Il sous-estimait le jeune homme.

Le combat commença. L'ultime combat. Harry s'essoufflait. Jedusor allait finir par avoir l'avantage. Jedusor… La solution était devant ses yeux. Il s'était compliqué la vie. Tom Jedusor… un homme qui avait toujours été seul. Il n'avait jamais connu sa mère. Son père, n'en parlons pas… Harry ne se battait plus contre Lord Voldemort. Il luttait contre Tom Elvis Jedusor. La même personne ? Peut-être que oui. Peut-être que non. Harry penchait pour la deuxième proposition. Il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps face à son adversaire. Alors, il tenta le tout pour le tout. Et il réussit.

_**Quelque chose sous mon pied**_

_**Vient de faire bang**_

****

Tom Elvis Jedusor mourut ce jour-là, à la tombée du soleil. Il ne fut pas regretté de beaucoup. Mais certaines personnes assistèrent à son dernier voyage. Ils admirèrent l'homme qu'il aurait pu être s'il avait un jour eu un ami sincère à ses côtés.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**FIN**

Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe qui traîneraient. J'ai essayé de les chasser... Peut-être en reste-t-il quelques-unes...

Et un dernier mot pour la route. Merci, merci, merci et... Merci.

Bonne soirée! Bzoo.


	10. Des mouches? Quelles mouches?

**Titre:** _Des mouches? Quelles mouches?_

**Auteur: **Je crois bien que c'est moi!

**Disclaimer:** Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna et Ginny appartiennent à Madame Rowling. Je ne fais qu'emprunter ses personnages.

**Résumé:** Leurs études sont achevées. Ils ont décidé de partir en vacances pour fêter çà! Dans le monde moldu... Et Luna fait des découvertes dont une en particuliers... des mouches! Et des mouches énormes!

**Un ptit mot:** Pas la peine de sortir les mouchoirs cette fois-ci. C'est un O-S tout court et assez léger. J'espère qu'il vous plaira...

Bonne lecture.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

« Dis Harry, pourquoi ces mouches sont-elles aussi grosses ? »

Ils étaient allongés tous les deux. Pour la fin de leurs études à Poudlard Luna et Ginny avaient souhaité partir en vacances avec Ron, Harry et Hermione. Ils avaient choisi de visiter le monde moldu. Le camping leur avait semblé la meilleure solution. Ils étaient donc partis dans un petit village sur la côte française. Là-bas, il n'y avait aucun sorcier. C'était l'expérience la plus excitante que Luna avait vécu.

Enfin, elle était allongée là, au côté d'Harry, sur un sable brûlant pendant que leurs amis profitaient de l'eau. Et le passage intempestif de ces énormes mouches la gênait énormément. Et, elles l'intriguaient ces mouches. Pourquoi étaient-elles si grosses ? Et pourquoi faisaient-elles autant de bruit. Luna ne comprenait pas.

« Des mouches ? Où vois-tu des mouches Luna ?

- Mais là ! Regarde dons en l'air Harry ! On ne voit qu'elles ! »

Harry ne comprenait pas où Luna voulait en venir. Il ne voyait aucune mouches. Il s'imagina assez vite que Luna était encore en train de parler de choses incroyables. Du même genre que le Ronflack Cornu. Il la regarda. Celle-ci était plongée dans la contemplation du ciel.

« Tiens, regarde Harry… Je te parle de ces mouches-là ! »

Elle pointait du doigt ce dont elle parlait. Harry suivit son doigt. Et il se mit à rire. Un rire franc et jovial. Luna lui jeta un regard outré et peiné aussi.

« Pourquoi tu te moques de moi Harry ? Je croyais que… »

Harry n'avait pas la force de répondre. C'était un véritable fou rire qui s'était emparé de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à contenir ses éclats de rire. Les yeux de Luna s'embuèrent. Elle qui pensait qu'Harry était son ami… celui-ci s'en aperçut rapidement. Et la vue de larmes dans les yeux bleus de son amie lui firent de la peine.

« Excuse-moi Luna. Je ne me moquais pas de toi. Absolument pas. Mais…

- Quoi ?

- Oh ! Je suis désolé Luna. Figure-toi que ce ne sont pas des mouches Luna, ce sont des avions.

- Des avions ? C'est quoi un avion Harry ? »

Luna s'était redressé. Elle était désormais assise sur sa serviette de plage et regardait fixement Harry. Elle affichait un air interrogateur.

« Un avion ? Un avion c'est ce qu'utilisent les moldus pour voler.

- C'est comme un balai ?

- Pas vraiment. Comment dire… Dans un avion, il y a des centaines de moldus.

- Des centaines de moldus ? Et il arrive à voler ? Mais… mais… C'est Magique ! »

Luna regarda un avion qui passait au-dessus de sa tête. Elle le regarda d'un air admiratif. Harry repensa à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Les sorciers utilisaient la magie mais les moldus, eux, créaient des choses magiques. Tout ce qu'eux faisaient par magie, les moldus le faisaient également en usant des technologies à leurs portées.

« Je voudrais monter dans un avion, un jour. Tu sais, j'ai le vertige. Tu crois que dans un avion j'aurais le vertige ?

- Je ne sais pas Luna. Mais je te promets qu'un jour, nous irons dans un avion.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Nous irons dans cette mouche ?

- Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas ?

- Oh merci beaucoup Harry ! »

Le lendemain, Luna avait abandonné ses boucles d'oreille en forme de radis. Elle les avait remplacées par des mouches. Deux mouches qui curieusement ressemblaient à un avion. Tout le monde se demanda d'où lui venait cette nouvelle passion, mais seul Harry le savait.

Luna aimait les mouches. Un jour, elle volerait avec elles…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Voilà, c'est fini! J'espère que ceci vous aura plus.

Une review ne serait pas de refus... lol  
BzOo à vous.


	11. Il emmène

**Il emmène…**

**Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR. Cet o-s est inspiré d'une chanson de P. Bruel « Trois ans et demi d'amour »

**Note :** Ecrit depuis longtemps. Retrouvé depuis peu. 0 peine le temps de le taper. Et le voici.

Bonne lecture.

O-s destiné aux revieweurs les plus fidèles… A _Thealie_ et _babar in hogwards_…

* * *

Il était là. Face à elle. Dans sa main droite, sa valise. Il la regarda une dernière fois, tourna les talons et franchit la porte. Il y eut un courant d'air. La porte claqua. C'était fini.

Il descendit les quatre étages. Aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il voulait fuir. Vite. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il n'avait jamais été courageux. Et la quitter lui faisait mal. Trop mal. Vraiment trop mal. Chaque pas qui le séparait d'elle lui déchirait le cœur. Il ne serait plus jamais capable d'aimer. Elle lui avait tout pris. Il lui avait tout donné. Il manquait de souffle. Il n'allait pas assez vite. Sa volonté faiblissait. Il voulait la retrouver. Il voulait ouvrir la porte à la volée et serrer son amour contre lui. La serrer fort. Mais il ne devait pas le faire. Il ne le ferait pas. Il était parti. Il l'avait laissée seule. Debout au milieu du salon.

Rez-de-chaussée. Porte d'entrée. C'était l'ultime étape. Il laissait derrière lui cinq années de sa vie. Cinq ans où il l'avait aimé à en mourir. Où ils s'étaient déchirés, aimés, disputés et réconciliés. Et il était parti. Pour elle. Non, pour lui. C'était mieux pour lui. Il s'était caché la vérité trop longtemps. Il ne voulait plus vivre dans son rêve. Elle le trompait.

Il avait été en colère. En colère contre ce type, contre elle, contre lui… Schéma classique avait-il pensé. Mais malgré tout, il avait relevé la tête. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Et il était parti.

La porte de l'immeuble se ferma. Il ôta la chevalière qu'elle lui avait offert en guise d'engagement. Il la glissa dans la boîte à lettre.

Fini.  
Elle et Lui, c'était fini.  
Plus d'elle…  
Que lui.  
Lui…  
Et les autres.

* * *

The End...

Je le voyais assez comme un Drago/Hermione cet o-s...  
BzOo à vous.


	12. Eclopée

Juste un de plus. Tout ce qu'il y a à dire est dit au début des chapitres précédents.

_

* * *

__Éclopée._

Je n'arrive plus à marcher. Je suis là. Seule. Face à… çà. Je ne peux pas le nommer. C'est impossible. Rien ne nous destinait à çà. Ce matin, lorsque je me suis levée, le soleil brillait. Nous étions au mois de mai, l'été arrivait à grand pas. Nous n'avions qu'une envie : rire et chanter. Nous voulions nous amuser, oublier ne serait-ce que pour une heure ou deux tout ce qui nous entourait. Mais, on ne peut oublier. Ils nous l'ont rappelé.

_Éclopée._

Une simple éclopée parmi tant d'autres. Le vent souffle. Le beau soleil d'été a laissé place à une tempête. Tout se déchaîne. Les arbres, le vent, la pluie, les hommes. Oui, eux surtout. Chacun lutte pour sa vie. Moi, je ne lutte plus.

_Éclopée._

Je n'entends plus, je ne vois plus, je ne marche plus. Rien. Ils luttent pour leurs vies. La mienne s'achève. J'ai tout perdu. En à peine dix secondes. Ceux qui m'ont fait ne sont plus. Ils ont lutté pour se défendre, ils ont tué. Plus jamais, ils n'oseront se regarder dans une glace. Il n'y a jamais de vainqueurs dans une guerre, seulement des vaincus. A chaque corps qui touche le sol et ne se relève pas, une part de moi fout le camp avec. Je voudrais hurler. Je voudrais ne pas être là. Je voudrais n'avoir jamais été une sorcière. Je voudrais n'avoir jamais eu à me battre contre d'autres personnes. Mais, ce ne sont que des souhaits. Je voudrais être hier et non demain. Je voudrais avoir le pouvoir de tout arrêter. Je voudrais l'aimer, lui, eux. L'absence d'amour les a poussés à… çà.

_Éclopée_.

Une armée d'éclopés, voilà ce que nous sommes. Nous avons tous une tare à porter. Certains le supportent mieux que d'autres. Je suis dégoûtée. Je ne le supporte plus. ASSEZ ! Stop ! On arrête. J'aimerais être sur le tournage d'un film. J'aimerais dire « coupez » et que tout cesse autour de moi, que les rivaux s'embrassent, que les morts viennent partager un café avec les vivants, que les pleurs se transforment en rire. J'aimerais… Je voudrais…

Mais je ne suis qu'une éclopée qui tente par tous les moyens de se raccrocher à un rêve. Elle veut fuir ce cauchemar. Elle veut ouvrir les yeux et se retrouver à ce matin de mai. Mais c'est impossible.

Éclopée de la vie. Ce n'est qu'une éclopée.

Alors elle pleure. Sur ce champ de bataille, elle pleure. Sur les corps de ses amis et de ses ennemis, elle pleure.

Elle pleure… et elle danse aussi. Un pas devant, un autre derrière. Elle se met en position. Et elle danse. L'air la porte. Elle a troqué sa robe noire contre une robe de soirée. Son cavalier devient réel. Elle pleure. Eux, ils sourient. Tous. Et quelque part, après l'arc-en-ciel qui se dessine au-dessus d'elle, ils sont là. Ils veillent sur elle. Ils ne sont plus éclopés. Ils vivent tout simplement. Et parce qu'elle sait que la solitude amène la folie, elle les rejoint. Et ils l'aident leur petite éclopée, ils lui tendent la main.


	13. Why we fight?

**Titre:** Why we fight

**Le pourquoi du comment du titre: **Un cours. Un extrait de film. Et une irrépressible envie d'écrire çà. Une question sans réponse. Parce qu'il n'y en aura jamais une bonne.

**Disclaimer :** Le titre est emprunté à un film tourné à l'époque de la deuxième guerre mondiale à Hollywood. Le personnage est issu de la plume de JKR. Et je ne touche absolument rien… _argent parlant, bien sûr ! ;-)_

**En quelques mots :** Il est parfois bon de savoir définir la cause que l'on défend.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Why we fight ?_

Une question qui est venue inquiéter beaucoup d'esprits. Pourquoi nous battons-nous ? Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me le rappeler ? Une question. Une seule question. Une seule même question qui revient à chaque fois qu'on arrive sur les lieux d'un crime. A chaque fois que je vois des enfants morts, une expression d'horreur sur leur figure. On m'a dit qu'il fallait me blinder contre çà. Mais comment dois-je faire ? Tous les soirs en rentrant, les larmes viennent comme pour effacer ce que j'ai vu dans la journée. Mais, rien ne s'efface. Toutes les nuits de nouveaux cauchemars viennent hanter mon sommeil. Tous les matins, en me levant, j'ai l'espoir que pendant deux minutes tout ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Et la réalité vient frapper encore plus fort. Et çà fait encore plus mal. Une lame qui vient s'enfouir au fin fond du cœur.

_Why we fight ?_

On s'est tous posé cette question. Lui le premier. Mais, il n'a jamais attendu la réponse. Il est habitué à vivre avec des questions sans réponses. Moi non. Il y a toujours une réponse à une question. Toujours. Et je trouve toujours la solution. Mais, à l'énoncé de cette question, je perds tous mes moyens.

_Why we fight ?_

J'en sais rien!

Je l'ai dit. Enfin. Je n'en reviens pas. Ces quelques mots qui tournent en boucle dans ma tête, depuis trop d'années, sont enfin sortis. Moi, Hermione Granger, je suis incapable de vous le dire. Incapable de vous donner une bonne raison. Çà va de soi…

_Why we fight ?_

Pour une vie meilleure sans doute. Pas pour moi, elle est déjà foutue. Je ne pourrais plus jamais rêver. Pas après çà.

_Why we fight ?_

Pour ne plus à voir çà. Certainement. C'est ce qui nous anime tous. Ne plus à rencontrer cette horreur au quotidien. Mais, c'est trop tard. Tous les jours du reste de ma vie, ces horreurs défileront devant mes yeux.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**


	14. It's Quidditch time!

**Titre: **_It's Quidditch time!_

**Auteur: **moi.

**Disclaimer: **JKR a bien voulu me laisser ses personnages le temps d'une histoire... Alors, on la remercie bien fort!

**Résumé: **Tout le monde connaît l'équipe de Gryffondor. Celle menée d'une main de chef par Olivier Dubois. Mais personne ne se doute de la difficulté qu'il a eu à la mettre sur pied. Les déboires d'un jeune capitaine.

**Note: **C'est la première fois que je m'engouffre dans la sphère très privée du Quidditch. J'espère que je n'ai pas commis trop de bourdes. Et que tout ceci restera plausible.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

BzOo

**It's Quidditch time!**

La première fois qu'il les avait vues voler ensemble, il avait su. C'était ces trois filles ou rien. Il y aurait beaucoup de travail à fournir. Mais ils iraient loin avec elles. Jusqu'aux buts en tout cas, et c'était le plus important.

Olivier avait reçu son badge de capitaine la semaine précédente des mains du professeur MacGonagall. Il lui avait promis que cette année, la coupe de Quidditch serait dans son bureau. Il l'avait promis à Charlie Weasley aussi.  
Il soupira. Il allait falloir trouver un attrapeur aussi bon que Charlie Weasley. Il pensa au dernier rouquin entré à Poudlard. Ce serait peut-être lui son futur attrapeur. Mais pourquoi les premières années ne peuvent-ils pas jouer?

Foutue sélection!

Et les batteurs? Il fronça les sourcils. Deux rouquins s'avançaient vers le terrain. Les jumeaux Weasley. Olivier grimaça. Le Quidditch n'avait rien de drôle. Ce jeu n'était pas une blague. Il s'apprêtait à leur dire de faire demi-tour quand il se souvint de ce que lui avait dit son ancien capitaine:

_« Le Quidditch, c'est une institution chez nous. Tu verrais mes frères, les jumeaux… Ils seront redoutables comme batteurs à Poudlard. »_

C'était sa chance. Il leur fit signe de s'approcher.

" Vous êtes les jumeaux Weasley? "

" Exact. On vient pour les… "

" sélections des batteurs. "

" Je suis Fred. "

" Et moi George. "

" Qu'importe, j'arriverais jamais à vous différencier de toute manière. Trêve de paroles. A vos balais! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. "

" Bien cap'taine ! A vos ordres cap'taine! "

Dubois redirigea son regard vers les poursuiveurs. Il sourit. Ces trois filles-là allaient faire un carnage après de nombreux entraînements.

Il siffla, interrompant le jeu. Il fit signe aux batteurs et lâcha les cognards.

Nouveau coup de sifflet.

Le jeu se corsait. Les premières minutes furent difficiles. A de nombreuses reprises, le jeune capitaine voulut se fracasser la tête contre un mur. Et les jumeaux Weasley entrèrent en scène. Il dut se contrôler pour ne pas sauter de joie au sol. Il les avait! Il avait ses batteurs. Cette équipe allait le mener à la victoire. C'était son jour aujourd'hui. Il jubilait.

A nouveau, il siffla.

Tous les joueurs furent invités à toucher terre. Chacun le regardait de manière inquiète. Chacun souhaitait secrètement entrer dans l'équipe de leur maison.

"Je vous remercie tous. J'ai fait mon choix. Les résultats seront affichés dès que j'en aurais parlé avec le professeur MacGonagall. Mais laissez-moi vous dire que certains d'entre vous devraient arrêter le Quidditch. Définitivement. Vous pouvez rentrer."

Il ne lui restait plus qu'un attrapeur à trouver. Son équipe serait alors complète. Tandis que les joueurs regagnaient le château, il se tourna vers le terrain de Quidditch. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

Personne.

Il n'y avait personne.

Oh non! On ne pouvait pas lui faire _çà_! Il avait une équipe du tonnerre. _Par Merlin, il lui fallait un attrapeur_. N'importe qui. Il ne pouvait pas déclarer forfait. Pas lui! Ce serait un affront.

Attrapant son balai au passage, il se dirigea d'un pas vif et décidé vers le bureau de sa directrice de maison. Dans les couloirs de Poudlard, tous le laissaient passer. Le jeune homme ne voyait rien ni personne. Gryffondor ne pouvait pas se retirer du championnat. Il allait recruter le premier venu. Quitte à ce qu'il ait le vertige. Il se fichait complètement qu'il soit nul ou non. Même sans attrapeur, il était sûr qu'il pourrait gagner. Il avait une équipe en or. Non... Il avait une équipe _presque _en or.

Son poing vint frapper le mur. Il étouffa un juron, la porte du bureau de sa directrice venait de s'ouvrir.

"Et bien Dubois, vous avez votre équipe?"

"Non madame."

"Pardon?"

"Je n'ai pas d'attrapeur."

"Vous plaisantez?"

"Non. Mais je vous promets que je vais réussir à en trouver un. De gré ou de force. L'équip..."

"Calmez-vous Dubois. Voyons. Vous savez très bien que vous ne pouvez forcer personne à..."

"Mais professeur! On ne peut pas déclarer forfait! C'est impossible! Vous ne pouvez pas me faire çà! pas à moi!"

"Je suis désolée Olivier. Mais tout joueur de Quidditch doit s'être porté volontaire pour faire partie de son équipe. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi."

"Mais..."

"Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne M. Dubois. Retournez en cours à présent."

Le jeune homme sortit dépité sans remarquer que son professeur de métamorphose secouait pitoyablement la tête. Il retourna à la Tour des Gryffondor où il fut accueilli par des regards interrogateurs. Il devait leur dire. Mais il ne s'en sentait pas la force.

Nouveau soupir.

Il prit un bout de parchemin qu'il afficha quelques minutes plus tard.

Tous purent y lire:

_"L'équipe de Gryffondor recherche activement un attrapeur. _

_Veuillez vous adresser à son capitaine si vous êtes intéressé."_

Ce soir-là, Olivier ne descendit pas à la Grande Salle, il ferma les rideaux de son lit très tôt prétextant avoir sommeil. Olivier Dubois n'avait jamais sommeil.

Il se passa plusieurs jours durant lesquels le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor ne parut pas être lui-même. A chaque fois que quelqu'un se dirigeait vers lui, il espérait que ce soit pour le poste. Mais les autres continuaient leur chemin.

Était-ce si difficile que çà de jouer en tant qu'attrapeur?

Il assistait à ses cours, de loin. Il avait Enchantements. Il suivit les instructions de professeur Flitwick sans rien dire. Il tenait sa baguette d'une manière négligée.

Olivier Dubois déprimait. Il n'avait pas ouvert un livre de stratégie sur le Quidditch depuis une semaine. Il se demandait s'il ne valait mieux pas rendre son badge de capitaine au professeur MacGonagall.

La veille, il avait annoncé quels étaient les membres de l'équipe de Gryffondor. La joie des élèves sélectionnés avait été de courte durée. Il secoua sa tête de gauche à droite essayant de chasser ces idées noires.

_"Excusez-moi, puis-je vous emprunter Dubois quelques instants?" (1)_

Il redressa sa tête. Qui voulait lui parler? C'était le professeur MacGonagall! Cà y est! Elle voulait récupérer son badge. Il était fichu. Le professeur Flitwick lui fit signe de sortir. Il fut surpris de trouver le professeur avec Potter, le Survivant. Ce petit était un gringalet. D'ailleurs... non... il était en première année, il ne pouvait pas... Arrête Olivier...

_"Potter, je vous présente Olivier Dubois. Dubois, je vous ai trouvé un attrapeur." (1)_

Non? Si! Elle avait dit le mot magique! Il avait un attrapeur? Avait-il bien entendu?

_"Vous parlez sérieusement professeur?" (1)_

Le moral du capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor était remonté en flèche. Il passa le reste de la journée à monter toute sorte de stratégie. Il avait une équipe au complet. Il allait devoir mettre en place des entraînements. Il fallait qu'il prévienne les autres. Il fallait... D'abord, il fallait qu'il explique au jeune Potter ce qu'était le Quidditch. Il avait hâte de voir ce qu'il valait.

En chemin vers la tour de Gryffondor, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de victoire. L'équipe de Gryffondor était à nouveau en lice pour le championnat.

Il allait gagner!

(1) _Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers_, Chapitre 9 « Duel à minuit »

Voilà, c'est fini.

Quelques reviews? Siouplé?

A bientôt!


End file.
